Love's Dragon
by flamekurama'sbloodrose
Summary: Zuko captures Aang's sister, Kayli who's a half breed part fire and air. What will he do when he learns this along with secrets that Kayli herslef doesn't even know, will he hand her over or will his feelings get in the way. ZukoxOC
1. The Girl And Boy In The Iceberge

**Love's Dragon**

**CH 1 The Boy and Girl In The Iceberg**

Hi everyone, if you read my authors note a little while ago I wrote that I was adding more chapters to the beginning next time I updated, but its taking so long so instead of updating all the chapters at once I'll remove the ones I had up and put them back up when I get there again. I'm typing up chapter two at the moment. Here's how it'll work, after this chapter there'll be two more then the stuff I already and up then I'll continue from there. Sorry for the confusion. For those who are new I hope you like my fic, _thoughts will be initialized, _I don't own Avatar or any of the characters. Only Kayli and the plot around her are mine, and for one of Kayli's friends, Gel, it's pronounced Jewel, just for future reference. Now onward!

* * *

Katara sat in the back of the canoe and watched as her brother tried yet again to show off.

"Watch carefully Katara, this is how you catch a fish." Sokka said holding his spear over his head.

She rolled her ice blue eyes in slight annoyance. She glanced down at the fish swimming in the water. _I wonder... well I won't know until I try _She took off her gloves and focused on the fish with all her might. Finally she succeeded in capturing the fish in a bubble of water. "Sokka look!"

"Shh, Katara you're going to scare it away. I can already smell it cooking." Sokka's mouth began watering in anticipation.

"But Sokka I caught one," She brought the bubble over the canoe just as Sokka raised his spear. The bubble popped, soaking him and the fish quickly swam away.

"Why is it that every time you play with magic water I get soaked!" Sokka exclaimed clearly aggravated.

'It's not magic it's-"

"An ancient art unique to our culture blah blah blah, I'm just saying that if I had weird powers I'd keep my weirdness to myself." Sokka interrupted.

"You call me weird? At least I'm not the one who makes muscles at myself every time I see my reflection," She laughed.

Sokka stopped making muscles at himself and gave Katara a look that clearly said 'Shut up you don't know what you're talking about.' Before they could argue further their canoe suddenly got caught in a wayward current.

"Go left!" Katara yelled, but it was to late. The canoe smashed between two icebergs throwing them both onto the ice. "You call that left?" She slowly stood, dusting herself off. _This isn't good, we need to figure out a way out of here_

"You don't like my steering? Well maybe you should have water bended us out of the ice." Sokka mocked.

"So it's my fault!"

"I knew I should have left you home. Leave it to a girl to mess things up."

Katara clenched her fists in an attempt to control her anger. "You are the most sexist, immature, nut brained, I'm embarrassed to be related to you! Ever since mom died I've been doing all the work while you're off playing soldier!" She yelled throwing her arms back with almost every word.

"Katara s-settle d-down." Sokka panicked pointing at the iceberg behind her being cracked from the water she was subconsciously flinging at it.

"No! that's it I'm done helping you! From now on you're on your own!" She threw back one final massive slash of water completely destroying the iceberg, throwing them both backward.

"Okay you've gone from weird to freakish Katara." Sokka said.

"You mean I did that!" She asked shocked. _I... I can't believe it_

Their mini argument was interrupted as the water began to glow all shades of blue. Without warning a huge iceberg submerged from beneath the water. _Wow! It must have been in the other iceberg, but... what are those shapes...?_ She squinted as she examined the figures in the iceberg. _Two of them are people! It looks like a boy and a girl..._ As if to say the boy knew she was there he opened his glowing eyes. "He's alive! We have to help them!" She immediately jumped up and grabbed her brothers club. She jumped over to the iceberg.

"Katara come back! We don't know what that thing is!" Sokka yelled following her.

She hit the iceberg as hard as she could slowly but surely making progress. Her final blow broke through and a huge gust of wind sent them both flying. She let out a small gasp of awe when she opened her eyes. She was gazing straight up at a huge pillar of light.

* * *

Zuko looked up from his intense training at the strange pillar of light that seemed to appear randomly out of no where. "Finally, Uncle do you realize what this means?" he asked.

"I won't get to finish my game?" Iroh answered simply.

"It means my search is about to come to an end. That light came from an incredibly powerful source; it has to be the avatar!" He gazed back at the pillar of light.

"It was probably the celestial lights. I don't want you to get too excited over nothing. Why don't you enjoy a calming cup of tea?" Iroh offered.

"I don't need any calming tea! I need to capture the avatar! Helmsman set a course for the light!"

* * *

Katara gazed up at the pillar in mute shock as the light appeared just as suddenly as it had appeared. _What was that just now!_ Her gaze drifted to the crater where the iceberg had once been. To her surprise to figures were now standing on the ridge.

"Stop!" Sokka warned pointing his spear at them. Without any warning the strange children suddenly collapsed onto the ice.

On reflex Katara ran over and caught them and gently propped them against the snow. _The girl looks like she could be a priestess, but I haven't seen one in ages_. Her eyes drifted from the girl's red and purple kimono to the boy in her arms. _The boy has odd clothes to. Why does he have those arrows on his body? He's cute. Did I just think that!_ Her thoughts were interrupted as the boy groaned and slowly opened his eyes. The wind blew her long braided brown hair as the boy stared at her.

"I need to ask you something," he said quietly.

"What?"

"Come closer." He paused taking in a deep breath. "Will you go penguin sledding with me?"

"Uh…sure." She answered as the girl began to stir.

* * *

Kayli slowly opened her fire opal eyes.

"Are you okay?" Katara asked concerned.

"I think so…what's going on?" She asked standing up.

"You tell us! Why were you in that iceberg and why aren't you frozen!" Sokka demanded.

"I don't know," Kayli answered more to herself than them. At that moment a low growling filled the air. _Kilala! Appa!_ She quickly ran up the small hill of snow. "Kilala!" She ran and embraced a large cat with two tails. "Are you alright?" Kilala rubbed her head against Kayli's head affectionately to show that she was. Kayli turned when she felt eyes on her and saw Appa liking Aang. "I'm glad you're okay," She said petting Appa's side. She glanced over at Kilala who was being surrounded by fire. When it disappeared she was in a smaller form.

"How cute!" Katara exclaimed picking Kilala up in her arms.

"So what are you guys doing out here?" Kayli asked.

"Don't answer that! Did you see that crazy ball of light? They were probably trying to signal the fire navy!" Sokka exclaimed pointing the spear at them.

_We weren't, all I remember was that storm and then... but why would it matter if we _were_signaling them?_

"Oh yeah I'm sure they're spies for the fire navy. You can tell by that evil look un their eyes. I'm Katara, the paranoid one is my brother, Sokka. You never told us your names." she added.

""I'm A-" Aang started but was cut off when he sneezed himself into the air. Within a few moments he landed gently on his feet as if nothing had ever happened. "I'm Aang and this is my sister Kayli.

"And this is Kilala," She added.

"You just sneezed and flew ten feet in the air!" Sokka exclaimed in shock.

"Really? It felt higher than that." Aang said causing Kayli to chuckle.

"You're air benders!" Katara gasped.

"Yes we are." Kayli answered confused as to why this was so surprising.

"So that's why you have arrows." Katara mused to herself.

"Yes."

"But why don't I see yours Kayli?" Katara asked.

"Because I'm a half breed. Because of it my arrows only go halfway up my arms and legs." She answered pulling off one of her purple/black gloves to show them.

"Is that why your hair is like that, to?" Katara pointed to the bright red highlights layered throughout Kayli's brown red hair.

"Yes. Do you guys need a ride? We could always give you a lift." Kayli suggested changing the subject.

"We'd love a ride, thanks." Katara replied climbing onto Appa's saddle.

"No way am I getting on that fluffy snot monster!" Sokka declared stubbornly crossing his arms.

"Are you hoping some other kind of monster will come and give you a lift before you freeze to death?" Katara teased sitting down next to Kayli. Sokka began to make a witty retort, but when nothing came to him he hung his head in defeat and climbed on.

"First time flyers hold on tight. Appa yip-yip!" At Aang's command Appa jumped into the air, crashed into the water and began swimming.

"Wow that was truly amazing." Sokka said rolling his eyes sarcastically.

"Appa's just tired, he'll be flying through the skies in no time, you'll see," Aang replied completely missing Sokka's sarcasm. He turned and started staring at Katara with a huge smile on his face.

"Yep it's just like Kilala, when she's tired she doesn't like being in her big form," Kayli said petting the tiny cat.

"Why are you smiling at me like that?" Katara asked.

"Oh I was smiling?" Aang stopped smiling and pretended he hadn't noticed.

_Awww kawaii, it looks like he has a crush on her. That's good, I'm glad. I'll have to keep an eye on this_

"So if you're air benders that means you guys know the Avatar and Mejia right?" Katara asked brining Kayli back to reality.

"Yeah…we knew them…" Aang trailed off.

"But we don't know where they are," Kayli finished for him and tilted her head so her bangs covered her eyes. _I don't like lying but...I won't say anything as long as Aang doesn't want me to_

"Okay, goodnight." Katara shrugged and laid down.

"Goodnight," Kayli replied lying down beside Aang. Kilala jumped up and curled herself into a ball in her arms.

* * *

Zuko's amber eyes scanned his surroundings in confusion and found himself the black void. _Where am I?_ His eyes caught a figure in the distance. As he got closer he realized it was a fire nation girl. To his surprise he was no longer in the void but in a field. A breeze came and swayed her red brown hair. The rays from the moon above revealed red highlights layered throughout the hair. _Who is that? Am I dreaming? Why would I be dreaming about some random girl? _ The girl's voice brought him back to reality. She spoke in a strange language he didn't understand. To his surprise letters began forming themselves as she spoke. "A scattered dream that's like a far off memory. A far off memory that's like a scattered dream. I want to line the pieces up. Yours and mine." He spoke as he read the words. A golden light surrounded the words and him. He shielded his eyes with his arm. 

When he brought his arm down he was no longer in the field but at a beach. He stopped in front of a smaller version of the girl. _What the hell?_ The girl looked up and smiled at him without any trace of fear. She took his hand and placed a tiny beaded bracelet in it. He stared at the bracelet in confusion. _Why give this to me?_ When he looked up he saw the scenery had changed once again. He was now on a hill overlooking the beach. He turned when he heard a giggle. He saw an older version of the girl talking with a bald monk._An air bender!_ He realized with a gasp. Suddenly both kids were tackled by two earth nation girls. They all burst out laughing then one by one began fading away. The fire nation girl tried to grab them, but they were gone. The girl jumped off the hill as the background faded away. Zuko's mind screamed with alarm when he realized he was falling as well. 

He landed on a rock in the middle of nowhere. He stood to his feet and found himself surrounded by fire nation soldiers. "What do you think you're doing! Stop this immediately!" He yelled in outrage. The soldiers paid him no attention. "Can't you hear me? I'm talking to you!" Zuko tried smacking the soldier and to his shock his arm went through him. He blinked in surprise when the soldiers began walking right through him to get to their real target. The fire nation girl, two earth nation girls and a shadow nation girl stood in a small circle ready to take on the vast army. For reasons he didn't know Zuko found himself angered that the soldiers were willing to hurt these girls when they were so greatly outnumbered._They're way to outnumbered there's no way they can win. The only thing they can do is surrender and beg for mercy _Zuko frowned bitterly remembering things form his own past. Then the fire nation girl did something he did not expect. She shot fire at the soldiers knocking them away and jumped to a higher rock. She ran up a hidden staircase followed by the other girls. Before he knew what he was doing he found himself running after them. As the girls ran they each took down many soldiers. 

The girls knocked down some doors revealing the male air bender unconscious on the floor. Two water nation siblings were tied behind him. A fireball was heading straight for them. Without hesitation the fire nation girl ran forward, blocked the fireball a boa staff. She cut the water nation siblings free. The water nation girl ran over to the monk and propped him up on her lap. Suddenly the fire nation girl got into a defensive position and got in front of them. Zuko followed her gaze and saw who she was staring at. It was him!

Zuko opened his eyes jumped up in his bed. He looked around his room as he steadied his breathing. _Just a dream...what was all that? Who were those people? And who was that fire nation girl? Why was I so involved in that dream? It doesn't make any sense _He shook his head _I can't let some meaningless dream distract me from capturing the avatar and getting my honor back_ He stood to get ready, but couldn't quite shake the feeling that the dream was far from meaningless.

* * *

Kayli quickly sat up and looked around. She sighed with relief when she realized she was in Katara's igloo. _Only a dream but...what was going on? Why were Gel and Lee There? Who was that boy? Why was I so attached to him? In a way he seemed...sad_

"Aang, Kayli everyone wants to meet you." Katara said poking her head in.

"Okay." Kayli answered pulling out shirt and pants. She turned her back to Katara a slipped them on over her tight undershirt and shorts. "Come on Kilala." In response Kilala jumped into her open arms, ready to go. "What?" She asked when she saw Katara looking like she was about to be sick.

"All those…burns and scars on your back…how…how did you…" Katara trailed off unable finish.

_I forgot my undershirt was backless, guess I have to answer _"I used to be a slave before I ran away to find Aang…" She trailed off. _Sorry Katara I'm not ready to share that part of me yet_

"I'm so sorry." Katara apologized placing her hand on Kayli's shoulder.

"That's okay." She replied hiding the pain behind her smile. _It's in the past. At least now I have Aang_

"Come on." Katara said pulling the now conscious Aang out of the hut. Kayli smiled and followed them out. "Aang, Kayli, this is the entire village. Entire village, Aang and Kayli." Aang and Kayli bowed in respect as Katara introduced them.

_Why are they staring? I haven't done any of my bending so they can't know my secret..._

"Why are they staring at us? Did Appa sneeze on me?" Aang asked in confusion.

"Don't know."

"Well no one has seen an air bender for a hundred years. We were beginning to think they were extinct until my granddaughter and grandson found you two." an old woman explained.

_Extinct! How can that be! Unless...our temple wasn't the only one attacked..._ Kayli glanced at Aang _How am I going to tell him our home was attacked when I escaped to find him? I'd only found him for a day when we ran into that storm..._ Kilala broke her thoughts by meowing in concern as she rubbed her head against Kayli's chest. _I'm okay Kilala_ She smiled and pet Kilala who purred in return.

"Aang, Kayli, this is my grandmother," Katara explained.

"Call me Gran-gran," the woman replied smiling.

"What are these weapons? You can't stab anything with this." Sokka stated picking up Aang and Kayli's staffs.

"It's not for fighting, it's for air bending." Aang explained making the staff turn into a glider.

"Magic! Do it again!" a child gasped excitedly jumping up and down.

"Not magic, air bending. It lets me control the air currents around my glider and fly."

"Last I checked humans _can't_ fly." Sokka replied in apparent disbelieve.

"Check again," Aang toke off and began flying circles around the cheering kids.

"What about you Kayli, can you do that?" Katara asked in amazement.

"No, unlike Aang's mine isn't a glider, it's a boa staff. It is for fighting." Kayli explained.

"How do you fight if it isn't sharp?" Sokka interrupted.

"It's_because_ it's not sharp that it's such a good weapon. A sword will make people automatically want to attack you because you're a threat, but a boa staff can do just as much damage without looking as threatening. You can also avoid killing with it."

"And what do you plan to do if you need to hurt someone?" Sokka asked still not convinced.

"In that case I use the secret of my staff. If you twist the middle and pull it pulls into two short swords." Kayli indicated the line in the middle of the staff.

"Isn't that a little extreme?" Katara asked.

"Yes well, my mother was always a bit of an extremist." She chuckled. "I can't fly like Aang, but I can make wings appear on my back sometimes if I try hard enough. I think it has to do with the wing shaped mark on my back. I can't control it at will yet thought." She returned her gaze to Aang as he began to really show off.

"Yeah right," Sokka scoffed. At that moment Aang accidentally crashed into snow tower.

"My watch tower!" Sokka gapped running over to inspect the damages. Just when he was about to yell at Aang a huge glob of snow fell on his head. 

_Thank you karma_ Kayli laughed walking over to Aang and Katara. "Are you okay?" Kayli asked concerned as Katara helped Aang out of the pile of snow.

"Come Katara you have chores." Gran-gran lead Katara away from the two children.

"Didn't I tell you? They're the real things. I finally found benders to teach me!" Katara exclaimed excitedly.

"Katara try not to put all your hopes in these children." Gran-gran warned.

"I'm sure it'll be fine. I sense they're filled with much wisdom." Katara replied casting her glance back at Kayli and Aang.

"See now my tongue is stuck to my staff." Aang said. A kid pulled on the staff making to see if it was really stuck while the others laughed at Aang's expense.

"Here let me help." Kayli said cupping some water. _It should be okay. All I have to do is make it warm. No one should notice if I do this right_ She carefully poured the now warm water over Aang's tongue to free him.

"Magic! Do it again!" the children cheered.

"I don't think so, but I'm sure we can show you other tricks." She laughed.

* * *

Zuko dodged the blasts of fire the two soldiers were sending at him. In return he sent even bigger blasts back at them. _What's wrong with me? I'm off today. It must be that dream_ For whatever reason his dream had made him uneasy. He couldn't shake the feeling something was going to happen. He paused for a second remembering the fire nation girl's face. _Who was she? I have no time to think about it! I have to concentrate on training!_

"Are you alright Prince Zuko?" Iroh asked noticing his nephew's odd behavior.

"I'm fine. I've been drilling the same sequence all day, teach me the next set."

"No you are impatient, drill it again." Iroh instructed calmly.

_Damn it!_ Zuko shot a fire ball at one of the soldiers sending him flying backward. "The avatar has had a century to master the elements! Not to mention all the fighting techniques the Mejia has be taught to protect him! I'll need more than basic training to defeat them! You will teach me the next set!"

"Very well, but first I must finish my roast duck." Iroh replied with a grin. He then picked up his bowl and began eating. Zuko could only stare and sweat drop at his uncle.

* * *

Kayli wondered around the village looking for Aang. "Katara have you seen Aang?"

"No, let's go ask Sokka." Katara suggested.

"What's he doing?" Kayli asked as they approached Sokka, who was surrounded by small children.

"'Warrior training.'" Katara replied making quote marks.

"I see." Kayli laughed.

"Sokka have you seen Aang?" Katara asked.

"No."

"Found him." Kayli laughed as she pointed at the kids sliding down Appa's tail landing in a huge pile of snow.

"Get down! We don't have time for this with a war going on!" Sokka yelled stocking over to the group.

"What war?" Aang asked jumping off Appa.

"You're kidding right?" Sokka asked in apparent disbelieve.

"No we've never heard or seen any war." Kayli replied quietly. _How long were we in that iceberg...?_

"Penguin!" Aang suddenly yelled snapping her out of it. Within a matter of seconds Aang went running over the hill after it.

"Aang wait!" Kayli yelled running after him. Kilala caught up to Kayli and jumped onto her shoulders so she wouldn't get left behind._Where could he have gone?_ She rounded the bin of snow and came face to face with a valley of penguins. "Guess I know now." She slowly began her decent down the hill to the sport where Aang was surrounded by baby penguins.

"Come on little guy I just want to go sledding." Aang whined trying to catch one of the penguins.

"Aang you're never going to catch one that way." Kayli laughed as Aang fell flat on his face in the snow. _Aww how cute_ She bent down to pet one of the baby penguins that had waddled up to her. Kilala jumped down from her shoulders and sniffed the penguin. By the time Katara walked up Kilala and the penguin were rolling around in the snow, playing.

"I have a way with animals." Aang walked in a circle making penguin noises. Kayli stood and began making penguin sounds while waddling. Katara burst out laughing while Kilala meowed with pleasure and swished her two tails happily.

"Aang, Kayli, I'll teach you guys how to catch penguins if you teach me water bending." Katara offered.

"You got a deal, but just one problem we're air benders not water benders. Isn't there someone in your tribe who could teach you?" Aang asked curiously.

"No, you're looking at the only water bender in the whole South Pole." Katara answered with a sigh.

_Wow...that must be awful. I remember how it was when I wasn't allowed to fire or air bend. It felt like a part of me was closed off..._ "Well Aang, Kilala, Appa and I could take you to the North Pole there must be some benders there who could teach you." Kayli suggested.

"I…I'm not sure." Katara answered uneasily.

"Well you think about it, but in the meantime can you teach us to catch one of these penguins?" Aang asked.

"Okay listen closely my young grasshoppers catching penguins is an ancient and sacred art." Katara paused, reached into her sleeve and pulled out a fish. "Catch." She tossed it into Aang's hand. Within seconds the penguins were swarming Aang to get the fish.

"I suppose that's one way to catch one. I just wish I'd thought of it." Kayli laughed. "Ready to do some sledding?" She asked smiling.

"I haven't done this since I was a kid!" Katara laughed as they slid down the hill of snow on their penguins.

"You still are a kid." Aang laughed.

"Yeah, I'm 16 and I still consider myself a kid." Kayli nodded in agreement. Kilala meowed from her spot in between Kayli's arms. "See even Kilala agrees!"

They all burst out laughing. Their penguins soon slid into a crystal like cave with slick walls. _It's so pretty and look at the color of the walls. Hmm I have a fun idea_ "Aang!" She gestured to the wall and ceiling when he caught her glance. He quickly nodded in agreement when he caught on. "Wahoo!" she yelled as they put her plan into action. The two of them flew up the walls, crisscrossed across the ceiling and landed safely on the outside of the cave. Te penguins skidded to a stop in front of an old abandoned fire navy ship stuck in the ice. "Thanks for the ride little penguins!" Kayli waved and Kilala meowed her thanks as the penguins waddled away.

"Wow what is that?" Aang asked gazing up curiously at the large ship.

"A fire navy ship and a very bad memory for my people." Katara answered somberly. "Aang we shouldn't go on it, it might be bobby trapped." She warned as he walked toward it.

"If you want to become a bender you have to let go of fear." Aang convinced her.

_Even if that's true it still feels like we shouldn't be here. I can feel something... it feels ominous. It's almost like I can feel the malice... and the blood lust..._ Kayli was preoccupied with not triggering any traps that she missed the brief glow emitting from the small crystal necklace dangling from her neck. Soon the three children found themselves in a weapons room.

"This ship has haunted my tribe ever since Gran-gran was a little girl. It was part of the fire nation's first attacks." Katara explained.

"But…we have friends all over the world even in the fire nation. We've never seen any war." Kayli said trying to understand.

"How long were you two in that iceberg?" Katara asked in shock.

"I don't know a few days maybe…" Aang trailed off uncertainly.

"I think it was more like a hundred years!" Katara exclaimed.

"That's impossible do we look like a 112 year old boy and 116 year old girl to you?" Aang asked sarcastically.

"Think about it, this war has been going on for a hundred years and neither of you have ever heard of it because somehow you were in there the whole time. It's the only thing that makes sense." Katara replied.

_She's right... it does make sense but ...a hundred years_ Kayli leant against the wall for support from the surprise. Kilala meowed and rubbed against her leg in comfort.

"A hundred years…" Aang trailed off sinking to the floor.

"I'm sorry, maybe somehow there's a bright side to this." Katara said trying to cheer them up.

"I did get to meet you." Aang replied smiling up at her.

_That's so like him. They really are good for each other_ Kayli smiled to herself making a mental note to play match maker later.

"Come on lets get out of here." Katara extended her hand to help Aang up and gave a warm smile.

"Yeah." Kayli agreed. _The sooner we leave the better_

They began walking out when Aang tripped a trap wire. A gate fell down blocking their exit.

"What's that you said about bobby traps?" Aang asked nervously. All three of them turned around when the gears began turning and sent out a signal flare.

"Come on." Aang picked Katara up bridal style and jumped out through the new hole in the ceiling. Kayli quickly followed with Kilala on her shoulder.

* * *

Zuko looked through his spy glass from his spot at the top of his ship._The avatar! Quit agile for his old age. That person with him must be the Mejia_ "Wake my uncle! Tell him I've found the avatar as well as his hiding place." His gaze drifted to the small water tribe nearby._Finally my search is over_ He felt an immense wave of relief wash over him, but with it came the feeling he hadn't been able to shake since his dream.

* * *

_I have a bad feeling_ Kayli observed that while the children ran to great them as they arrived the adults hung back.

"I knew it! You signaled the fire navy with that flare!" Sokka yelled as soon as he saw them.

"It wasn't their fault we were on a fire navy ship and…" Katara trailed off.

"Katara you knew going on that ship was forbidden! Now we could all be in danger!" Gran-gran scolded obviously disappointed.

"It wasn't her fault! There was this trap and we…we tripped it." Kayli defended Katara.

"It doesn't matter! From this day on the air benders are banished from the village!" Sokka declared.

"Sokka!" Katara yelled angry and shocked.

"I'm keeping my promise to dad. I'm protecting you from threats like them!" Sokka argued defending himself.

"Aang and Kayli aren't our enemies! Don't you see? They've brought us something we haven't had in a long time, fun." Katara said trying to reason with them.

"Fun! you can't fight fire benders with fun!" Sokka retorted.

"You should try it sometime." Aang answered smiling Kayli would have laughed if the situation wasn't so bad.

"Gran-gran please don't let Sokka do this." Katara pleaded.

"Sokka is right I think it best the air benders leave." Gran-gran agreed.

"Fine! Then I'm banished to! Aang and Kayli are taking me to the North Pole! Come on Aang, Kayli let's go!" Katara exclaimed pulling Aang along.

"Katara! Would you really choose them over us! Your own family!" Sokka's words caused Katara to slow her pace and eventually stop all together.

_I can't let her do this_ "Katara we don't want to come between you and your family. They're the only ones you have left. If you leave now, like this, you would regret it forever." Kayli said casting her glance at Aang who nodded and got on Appa.

"So this is goodbye." Katara said quietly as tears threatened to spill form her eyes.

"Aang! Kayli! Don't go I'll miss you!" a little girl cried running over.

"We'll miss you to." Aang answered his gaze never leaving Katara. "Come on boy, let's go."

_I'm sorry Katara, goodbye_ Kilala meowed in sadness as she moved from Kayli's shoulder to her lap.

"Come Katara you'll feel better later." Gran-gran reassured.

"You happy! There goes my one chance of becoming a water bender!" Katara yelled storming off.

Kilala meowed a sad sigh from their resting place on the ice.

"Yeah I liked her to." Aang said sadly.

"Yeah." she agreed. She felt a strange feeling and looked up. She saw a fire navy ship heading straight toward the village. "We have to help them!" She quickly jumped off Appa and ran toward the village.

"Appa wait here!" Aang exclaimed following her.

* * *

Zuko walked down the ramp of his ship with soldiers on both sides. _I don't see the avatar_ His eyes scanned the small group of villagers. _It can't be! Those are the two water nation peasants from my dream!_ His gaze fixed on Katara and Sokka when he saw them. Without a warning Sokka charged him. Zuko quickly knocked Sokka's weapon out of his hands and knocked him into the snow. "Where are you hiding him?" he demanded. After a pause he grabbed an elderly woman. "He'd be about this age, master of all elements!" He shoved the woman back to the villagers beginning to lose what little patience he had._Fine keep your secrets, but I will find him_ Out of the corner of his eye Zuko saw Sokka get out of the snow and pick up his boomerang _Think I'll be that easy?_ With great ease Zuko used Sokka's momentum against him and flipped Sokka over his head. Sokka recovered quickly by throwing a boomerang at him. On reflex Zuko moved his head easily avoiding it.

"Show no fear!" a small boy yelled tossing Sokka a spear.

Sokka charged yet again. Zuko broke off the end of the spear and took it from Sokka. He knocked Sokka in the head with it causing Sokka to fall back. Suddenly the boomerang he dodged earlier came back and hit Zuko in the back of the head. _That peasant, I'll make him sorry for messing with me_ In his anger Zuko summoned flames from both his hands. The next thing her knew the wind was knocked out of him, he was knocked into the air and landed on his face in the snow. _I'm going to kill whoever did that_ Zuko quickly got to his feet and turned around ready to murder whoever had injured his pride. What he saw was something he definitely didn't expect. _It... It can't be_ His amber eyes stared back into the fire opal ones of the girl form his dream. Next to her stood the boy as well. _How is this possible... it was only a dream and yet I'm looking right at them?_

* * *

_How... how can this be...? It's the boy from my dream... but what is he doing here and what would he want with Aang...?_

"Looking for me?" Aang asked interrupting Kayli's thoughts.

"You're the air bender! You're the avatar!" Zuko asked shocked. "I've spent years preparing for this moment. Training, meditating, you're just a child!" His eyes gave away the immense frustration he felt.

"Well you're just a teenager." Aang replied. Zuko sent a stream of fire at Aang in reply.

_Oh no you don't!_ Kayli quickly intercepted a soldier aiming for Aang's unprotected back. The soldier threw a punch at her stomach. She easily blocked it and punched him in the face. The soldier stumbled back in pain. Kayli took advantage of this and released a barrage of punches aimed for his upper torso. She then quickly jumped away and he fell to the ground unconscious. She glanced worriedly at Aang who was blocking Prince Zuko's fire blasts. Out of the corner of her eye she saw a soldier sending a fire ball at her. _No choice now. I don't care if these people hate me. I have to save them_ Using her easiest reflex Kayli sent out a stream of fire blocking his attack. The villagers gasped and the soldier gaped in shock. Even Zuko seemed to pause for a few seconds before sending another fire ball at Aang. Aang blocked it casting a glance at the frightened villagers.

"If I go with you will you promise to leave this village alone?" Aang asked. Zuko nodded in reply. Aang dropped his glider to the ground as a sign of his surrender. Within seconds two soldiers grabbed Aang and lead him to the ship.

"Everything will be okay, look after Appa for me." Aang said reassuringly gazing at Kayli and Katara.

Kayli stared at Aang before looking up at his captor, Prince Zuko. Their eyes met and they began searching each others eyes as they had been trained to do. _What is this...? His eyes don't look evil... they look relieved as if a great pain has been lifted, but why...? _They held their gaze until the ramp was pulled up. _Aang! I don't care if I get hurt. I'm not just going to stand by and let you get taken from me. I will save you! I promised Giatso on his dying breaths that I would protect you! _Instead of defeat and despair Kayli's eyes held a fierce determination. "Kilala!" Answering her owners call Kilala's fire began to surround hr once again. When it disappeared she was a large cat with two long fangs and flames on her paws and two tails. "Let's go Kilala! Follow that ship!" Kayli quickly jumped onto Kilala's back and they flew into the sky.

"Kayli!" Katara called after her as they flew off.

* * *

Zuko held Aang's staff triumphantly in his hands. "This staff will make an excellent gift for my father. I suppose you wouldn't know of fathers, being raised by monks. Take him bellow! Take this to my room." He ignored Iroh as he walked bellow deck. _I finally captured the avatar. Now I can return home. I wonder how things have changed. Who was that girl with the avatar? She as defiantly the same girl from my dream, but why would a fire bender be helping the avatar? Her eyes didn't show any weakness when I stared at her. She didn't even flinch she held my gaze steadily. Her eyes held immense strength, but they were also hiding something..._ He shook his head _I have no time to think about her. I'm finally going home_ He continued on his way with Kayli in the back of his mind.

* * *

Kilala landed behind some crates on the fire navy ship. Fire again surrounded Kilala and she was back in her small form. _Now where should I look?_ Kayli quietly and skillfully looked out from behind her hiding place.

"The avatar has escaped!" a soldier exclaimed as he ran past her.

_Alright! Way to go Aang! Now all I have to do is find him _"Come on Kilala." Kayli quickly ran down a flight of stairs. She turned the corner and came face to face with three soldiers. _Opps! Wrong way!_ She quickly picked up Kilala and ran back around the corner. She moved her hands in a circular position and used her air bending to float to the ceiling. The soldiers came around the corner and looked around confused. They ran past her and around the next corner. _That was close_ She gently and quietly floated back down to the floor and ran in the opposite direction of the soldiers. She ran up another set of stairs and saw a soldier raising to his feet. _Aang must have come this way!_ Before the soldier had a chance to notice her she quickly punched him in the gut, knocking him unconscious again. She glanced down at the floor and saw a bundle of cut rope. _He defiantly came this way and his bonds are cut now_ Suddenly one of the doors down the hall flew open and Aang ran out. "Aang!"

"Kayli! What are you doing here?" Aang asked surprised.

"Rescuing you of course." Kayli replied grinning. She glanced into the room Aang ran out of and saw Zuko raising to his feet. "Come on let's go!" She glanced into the room one last time and their eyes meet as she ran past. They ran toward the edge of the ship and Aang pulled out his glider. "Kilala!" Kayli called and Kilala transformed into her bigger form. Without missing a beat she jumped over the railing and onto Kilala's back. She looked back to check on Aang and saw Zuko holding on to Aang's ankle. The additional weight caused them to both fall onto the lower deck with full force. "Aang!" "Kayli!" a voice called. She blinked with surprise when she saw Katara and Sokka ridding Appa.

"Katara! Sokka! What are you guys doing here?" She flew in next to them.

"We came to save Aang, friends stick together right?" Katara answered smiling.

_Friends! They...they don't hate me? Even though I'm half fire bender..._

"Come on let's go save your boyfriend." Sokka said.

"He's not my boyfriend!" Katara yelled blushing. Kayli laughed which only made her blush more. "Look!" Katara yelled pointing at the ship. Zuko sent blast of fire at Aang that he couldn't block. The force sent him off the boat and into the water.

"Aang!" They all yelled at the same time.

Within moments the water began to glow and Aang burst out from the water on top of a huge cyclone of water. In seconds he landed on the ship and bended the water into a whip, knocking the soldiers and Zuko off. As soon as it had happened his arrows stopped glowing and he fell onto the deck. They quickly landed and ran over to Aang.

"Hey Katara, Sokka, thanks for coming." Aang said weakly. "I dropped my staff." He gestured to the staff that lay only a few feet away.

"Got it," Sokka replied running over toward it. In the meantime Kayli helped Aang get on Appa. When Sokka picked the staff up Zuko grabbed it. Sokka quickly knocked Zuko in the head with the end of the pole. Zuko quickly let go, but caught a chain to stop himself from falling into the water. "Ha! That's from the water tribe!"

"Katara!" Kayli called as some soldiers quickly ran onto the deck.

Katara tried to imitate Aang's trick but instead of sending the water forward she accidentally sent it backwards freezing Sokka's feet to the ship.

"Katara!" Sokka shouted.

Katara turned her back to the soldiers and did the same thing. She turned around and saw the soldiers frozen, just in time.

"Great job, hurry let's go." Kayli sent out a blast of fire at a soldier sending the whole bunch fall down the stairs.

"Hurry up Sokka!" Katara yelled getting on Appa.

"I'm just the guy with the boomerang. I didn't ask for all this flying and magic!" Sokka ranted freeing his legs. "Yip-yip!" Sokka called jumping onto Appa.

_I'm glad that's over and everyone's safe_ Kayli spoke to soon because Zuko and Iroh sent one huge blast of fire at them. "I got it!" She jumped off Kilala and sent out a whip of fire and air sending the blast into the mountain. The soft snow quickly gave way and caused an avalanche to fall on the front of the ship. Before Kayli has a chance to fall Kilala flew under her and caught her. _That was close. I hope I didn't hurt anyone_ Kayli cast a worried glance back at the half buried ship.

* * *

Zuko slowly got to his feet and glared up at the retreating figures of the avatar and his friends. _That girl how did she do all this?_

"Good news for the Fire Lord the avatar and Mejia are just little kids." Iroh said in an attempt to lighten the mood.

"Those kids, uncle, just did this. I won't underestimate Them again."_Especially that girl_

* * *

Kayli gazed down at the ocean from her spot on Appa.

"Kayli how did you do all that with the fire bending?" Katara asked.

"Remember when I told you I was a half breed? Well…my father was an air bender, but my mother was a fire bender." Kayli replied quietly.

"What!" Sokka and Katara gasped in shock.

"Yes because of that I can bend fire and air. My mom died when I was very little and I never really knew my father. I was a slave for a long time and eventually I ran away to find Aang. I've been with him ever since. I understand if you guys hate me."

"It's okay, we don't hate you, you can't help what you are and besides you're very kind." Katara assured smiling.

"Besides you helped us back there. Where'd you learn to fight like that?" Sokka asked.

"Once we found out Aang was the avatar I wanted to help him train so I did. My mother had started training me at an early age because it was necessary for our life. Also…I'm the Mejia." Kayli explained.

"You mean you're the protector of the avatar!" Katara asked.

"Yep and she's really good at it." Aang said as he and Kayli both laughed at Sokka and Katara's faces.

"But why didn't you tell us you were the Avatar?" Katara asked.

"Because I never wanted to be." Aang answered sadly.

"But Aang the world's been waiting for you to return. We'll help you; we can go to the North Pole." Katara suggested.

"We can learn it together!" Aang exclaimed excitedly. "But first we have an important stop to make." He pulled out his old map.

"Where?" Katara asked curiously.

"First we'll ride the hopping llamas, then way over here we'll ride on the backs of giant koi fish, then we'll ride the hog monkeys, they don't like people riding them, but that's what makes it fun." He ranted excitedly.

_He really hasn't changed_ Kayli laughed. Kilala joined in by meowed happily and swishing her two tails.

* * *

Okay that's it for now. I hope you liked it. Be nice and review please. Oh and be sure once you finish reading to click the blue or purple button at the bottom of the screen and something special will happen lol.


	2. Warriors Of Kyoshi

Love's Dragon

**Love's Dragon**

**CH 2 The Southern Air Temple and The Warriors Of Kyoshi**

Hey everyone here's chapter two. I hope you like it. I don't own any of the Avatar characters only Kayli and her plot. Enjoy and thank you for the reviews.

* * *

_Where...? I'm back in that void. It's...the same part from my last dream_ Kayli stared in confusion at the scene before her. She saw herself standing between Zuko and Aang ready to defend him with her life. Both Zuko and Kayli charged each other at full force. When their fists met a light emitted and surrounded everything. Kayli quickly brought her arms around her head. When she brought them down she found herself on a beach. _What's going on!__Prince Zuko!_ She stared in surprise when she saw Zuko standing in the water a few feet away. They stared into each others eyes and he slowly extended his hand to her. _Why would he...?_ She gasped when a huge wave formed behind Zuko threatening to wash him away. For reasons she didn't know she found herself running toward Zuko at full speed trying to reach his hand. Just as she almost grabbed his hand the wave came crashing down on top of her, holding her underwater. Kayli slowly opened her eyes and saw Zuko still standing before her with his hand outstretched as if nothing had happened. _Why... why do I want to reach his hand so badly...? I feel like if I don't I'll lose him forever. Why does that thought bother me so much?_ Kayli swam with every last bit of her strength, but it was no use. The current swept her away. _Zuko!_ Her mind screamed as she closed her eyes tightly waiting for impact with the shore. When the impact never came she slowly blinked her eyes open. Her eyes immediately went wide with shock and her mouth dropped open. Before her stood the fire lord! _What the hell is going on!_ Before she had anytime to ponder the thought further the fire lord sent a barrage of fire at her. _Guess I don't have much of a choice do I?_ Kayli took a deep breath then ran among the fireballs. She jumped and weaved her way through the on slot until she was before her attacker. In one swift motion she sent a blast of fire and wind at him causing the fire lord to disappear in a poof of smoke. _Is it over? _Soon her ears caught a faint whisper. She turned in the direction of the sound and saw Zuko standing in front of her. To her surprise she found herself smiling up at him as Aang and Katara embraced beside them.

Kayli opened her eyes to the morning sky. _That dream again... why did I have it again...? Why was Zuko in it? Why... did my heart hurt so much when I thought I'd lost him...?_

"Come on Kayli hurry up!" Aang exclaimed excitedly as he helped Katara pack.

"Okay." Kayli got out of her sleeping bag and began packing. Kilala yawned and stretched before following her owner. _I can't worry about this now. We're going home but...__How can I tell him that... that everyone is...?_ She couldn't bring herself to finish her thought.

"Kayli are you okay?" Katara asked concerned.

"Yes I'm fine." She replied faking a smile.

"Come on Sokka wake up we're going to the Southern Air Temple!" Aang exclaimed shaking Sokka violently.

"Sleep now, temple later." Sokka mumbled going back right back to sleep.

"Heh, Aang try doing what I did to you when you wouldn't wake up." Kayli suggested smiling.

Aang grinned mischievously and picked up a stick. "Sokka wake up! There's a Brickle Snake in your sleeping bag!" Aang ran the stick up and down the sleeping bag in a snake like pattern.

"Ah! Get it off!" Sokka yelled jumping up and down. He tripped over the end of his sleeping bag and landed flat on his face in the dirt.

"Great you're awake, let's go."

"That's great, did you really do that to Aang?" Katara asked in-between laughs.

"Something like that yes except I dropped Aang in the lake near my house." Kayli explained laughing hysterically. Katara soon joined as she mentally pictured the sight. Kilala meowed with pleasure from her perch on Kayli's head.

* * *

_I will catch him!_ Zuko walked impatiently down the ramp of his ship and onto the harbor. His thoughts once again drifted back to his dream. _Why did I have another dream about that girl? Why did she try to grab my hand and why was I afraid for a moment that she wouldn't...? Why does it matter? I need to concentrate on capturing the avatar!_ "I want the repairs made as soon as possible. I don't want to risk losing his trail."

"You mean the avatar?" Iroh asked.

"Don't mention his name on these docks! If word gets out he's alive every fire bender will be after him! I don't want anyone getting in the way!"

"Getting in the way of what Prince Zuko?" Zhao inquired saying Zuko's name with disgust.

"Captain Zhao." Zuko replied glaring. The feeling of hate was mutual.

"Its commander now." Zhao gloated.

_Damn I hate this bastard!__He always looks down on me as if I'm worthless! I'll prove him wrong and wipe that smug smile off his face when I capture the avatar!_ Zuko hardened his glare without looking away.

"That's a lot of damage." Zhao observed looking at Zuko's ship.

"Yes, you wouldn't believe what happened, Uncle tell commander Zhao what happened."

"It was incredible…what did we crash or something?" Iroh asked Zuko in a low voice.

"Yes, right into an Earth Kingdom ship." Zuko answered quickly avoiding eye contact with Zhao.

"Really? You'll have to tell me all the details. Join me for some tea?" Zhao asked, but they both knew it was an order not a request.

"Sorry but we have to go." Zuko replied coldly turning to walk away, but Iroh grabbed his shoulder.

"Show commander Zhao your respect. We would be honored to join you. Do you have any Jing Sang tea? It's my favorite." Iroh asked following Zhao toward the houses.

_Damn it!_ Zuko sent two flames from his fists in anger before following.

* * *

Kayli gazed out at the clouds as they flew by. _How...how am I going to tell him...that everyone is..._ She cringed at the memories of the attack. She and Kilala had barely managed to escape. It was only because of Giatso they'd survived. Kilala meowed in concern and rubbed against her arms.

"Are you okay Kayli?" Katara asked concerned.

"Yes I'm fine, no need to worry." Kayli replied smiling.

"Yeah why wouldn't she be fine? We're going home!" Aang smiled brightly.

"Aang, Kayli, you guys have been gone for a hundred years things may be different." Katara advised. "I just want you to be prepared...the Fire Nation are ruthless, they killed my mother." She closed her eyes tightly to stop the tears that threatened to pour.

"I'm sorry I understand what it's like to lose your mother." Kayli whispered hugging Katara in comfort. _I understand more than you know_

"But the only way to get to an air temple is with a flying bison and I doubt they have any of those." Aang insisted petting Appa. "Look there it is!" Kilala meowed and ran to the front where Aang was sitting. "We're home Kayli, we're home." Aang smiled at her.

Kayli smiled back as if nothing was wrong. _I have to be strong for Aang maybe... if I act like nothing happened he wont have to find out..._ She hoped, though some part of her knew the pain was inevitable. Her gazed sadly at the temple as the memories of that day came back to her.

* * *

Zuko gazed up at the map as Zhao explained the latest fighting strategy. "And by the end of the summer the Earth Kingdom capital will fall and will be under our control."

"If my father thinks the rest of the world will follow him willingly then he is a fool," Zuko cut in bluntly.

"I see two years at sea have done little to tame your tongue. Speaking of how is your search for the avatar going?" Zhao grinned as if he already knew the answer.

_Damn I hate him. He enjoys tormenting me and making my life hell. I just have to stay calm long enough to get out of here_ "We haven't found him yet."

"Did you really expect to? The Avatar and Mejia died over a hundred years with the rest of the air, metal, shadow and light benders. Unless you've found something?" Zhao asked.

"I haven't found anything, it's like you said the avatar probably died a long time ago." Zuko paused. "Come on uncle we're going." Zuko got up and walked toward the door only to be stopped by two soldiers.

"Commander Zhao we've finished interrogating the crew. They confirmed Prince Zuko had the avatar in custody, but let him escape."

"Now tell me again exactly how was your ship damaged?" Zhao smirked.

_Damn!_ Zuko clenched his fists and closed his eyes knowing he was forced to tell Zhao everything.

* * *

_This place... so many memories..._ Kayli walked up the path and looked down at the landscape before her. Kilala ran ahead of her and stood next to Aang.

"Over there is where the bison used to sleep and there's where our friends and us used to play air ball." Aang pointed out. "This place used to be full of bisons and lemurs. Now there's just a bunch of weeds. I can't believe how things have changed…"

"Its okay Aang, just because things are different doesn't mean its not special. This is still our home, no matter how it changes the memories will always be here." Kayli encouraged placing her hand on his shoulder. Kilala jumped onto Aang's shoulder and gently rubbed against his cheek.

"So this air ball game, how do you play?" Sokka asked trying to lighten the mood. Kayli and Aang exchanged excited smiles.

Within moments the children where soon playing the game of air ball. _Here it comes_ Kayli quickly blocked the air ball and sent it flying back at Sokka. Sokka attempted to catch it, but the force knocked him over. "Aang take over for me." Kayli laughed jumping down.

"That was awesome Kayli!" Katara complemented. Kilala meowed and jumped into Kayli's waiting arms.

"You should see Aang, he's much better." Kayli smiled.

"Kayli, I've been wondering how come you don't have a bison?" Katara asked.

"Oh, well I never really needed one. I've had Kilala since I was born."_The other monks didn't trust me with one either. They barely let me keep Kilala. If it weren't for Giatso I'd never have been able to live here. Still they didn't need to die_ Kilala concerned meow interrupted her thoughts. She smiled and scratched Kilala behind her ears. At that moment Aang sent the ball at Sokka sending him through the goal and into the snow.

"Aang and Kayli 7! Sokka 0!" Aang jumped up happily.

"Making them feel better is putting my in a world of hurt." Sokka complained. "Kayli, Katara look at this." He pointed at a rusted Fire Nation helmet.

"Fire Nation, I'm sorry Kayli." Katara placed a hand on her shoulder.

"You knew didn't you? That's why you've been acting weird all day." Sokka asked.

"Yes."

"How?" Katara asked.

"I was here the day the Fire Nation attacked. I was about to leave to look for Aang. I wanted to say goodbye Giatso first …and then…Giatso made me leave the battle against my will to go look for Aang. I found him and…you know the rest." She stared at the ground with her bangs covering her eyes.

"Kayli…" Katara trailed off unsure of what to say.

"I've never told Aang about it. I hoped I'd never have to."

"He has to know though." Katara said.

"I know."

"Aang come here there's something you need to see." Sokka shouted.

"Okay." Aang answered running over. Before he got there Katara used her bending to make the snow fall on top of Sokka and the helmet.

"What is it?" Aang asked.

"Just a new water bending trick I learned." Katara said.

"Okay, let's get going. We have a whole temple to see!" Aang exclaimed walking ahead.

"Thank you." Kayli whispered.

"You know the two of you can't protect him forever." Sokka said walking after Aang.

_But I can try... I wont let him down... the way I let everyone else..._"Katara, I'm going to go for a walk." Kayli said walking away.

"It must be so hard for her having her nation do such horrible things." Katara said quietly as she watched her go.

* * *

"So a twelve year old boy and a sixteen year old girl bested you and your crew?" Zhao mocked as Zuko finished explaining.

"I underestimated them once it won't again!" Zuko retorted angrily._I'll make sure of it. That girl wont beat me again!_

"No it will not because you won't get another chance." Zhao replied coldly.

"Commander Zhao! I've been hunting the avatar for two years and I-"

"Have failed! Capturing the avatar is to dangerous to leave in a teenager's hands! Now tell me about the avatar, what did he look like?"

"Like an air bender." Zuko smirked, just because he had to stay didn't mean he was going to be helpful.

"You little-"

"What Prince Zuko means is the avatar wore air nation clothing, so he'll be fairly easy to spot." Iroh answered.

"Very well now what of this so called Mejia."

"She is a strong fighter, Zhao. It would be unwise to underestimate her." Iroh warned.

"I'll take that into consideration. Now what did she look like?"

"She wears a priestess kimono and carries around a tiny cat. Her hair has bright red highlights." Iroh explain. "Red/orange eyes like-"

"refined fire opals." Zuko muttered to himself unaware both men had heard and were now staring at him, especially Iroh.

"Very well then, keep him here while we make preparations." Zhao smirked and left.

_Damn it!_ Zuko kicked over the tea table in frustration.

"More tea please." Iroh requested calmly.

* * *

Kayli walked up the stone stair case that led to a room she knew all to well. The room where she'd seen her closest friends die. She ran her hand over the burned and blood covered wall. As soon as her fingers touched the wall she saw flashes of the attack and people dieing. Her necklace began to glow like last time only brighter this time. The flashes were overwhelming. It felt like she was caught in a current being hit relentlessly by one wave after another. She could feel every emotion single person in the room had felt. Anger, sorrow, pain, all of them and more. _What's happening!_ Kayli gripped her head and fell to her knees in pain. She toss and turned on the floor in pain for a few minutes before the pain and emotions began to fade. Eventually the necklace stopped glowing at the pain disappeared all together. _What was that back there? It was like I could actually feel all of the people's emotions when they died..._ She began to steady her heavy breathing as the memories of that horrible day came back to her.

Kayli ran around frantically looking for her friends. "Gel! Lee!"

Suddenly the terrified screams of children cut through the chaos. _No! They wouldn't!_ Kayli quickly ran up the stairs faster than should have been possible; Kilala ran right behind her. The horrible sight that awaited at the top of the stairs caused her eyes to widen. Through out the room lay children dead or dieing. Only one was left, a small five year old pressing herself as far into the corner as she could to get away from the soldiers. Faster than lightning Kayli shot out fire whips to knock the soldiers away from the child.

"Nee-chan!" the child cried.

"It's alright now, Nelly, I won't let them hurt you anymore." Kayli glared fiercely at the soldiers before her. At Kayli's silent command Kilala transformed into her big form and stood in front of Nelly. _I have to play this carefully. One false move and Nelly could get hurt. I don't have much choice I'll have to use _that_ move_ "Nelly, look away. No matter what you hear stay behind Kilala." Without any warning Kayli released a barrage of razor sharp blades of air. Her shots were accurate, never missing a spot that guarantied a quick/painless death. She continued sending them until every last soldier fell dead. _I didn't want to do that. I _hate_ killing_ She frowned bitterly. _At least they never felt a thing_ "Nelly it's alright. You can open your eyes now."

"Nee-chan! I was so scared!" Nelly cried capturing Kayli's leg in a iron grip.

"I know, but you're safe now." Kayli gently pulled the girl back and smiled warmly at her. The next thing either knew blood was splattered onto Kayli's face and outfit and Nelly was on the floor. Kayli stared shocked at Nelly's little body._ No__... no... no... no!_ Her rage and sorrow consumed her and she turned to face the murderer. Her eyes landed on some new soldiers that had run up the stairs. "What the hell is wrong with you! She was just a little girl! Why'd you kill her! What threat could she have possibly been to you!" She yelled throwing fire with almost every word. When the remaining soldiers didn't answer her question she used air bending to knock them through the walls. 

"N…nee-chan." Nelly rasped.

"Shh Nelly, its okay. You're going to be alright." Kayli assured trying frantically to stop the bleeding wound.

"I…kept it safe…the bad men didn't get it…" Nelly paused slowly pulling out a small charm. "The charm…you…gave me…its safe…nee-chan…" She smiled a small smile for the last time. 

"Nelly!" Tears poured down Kayli's face as she held the small child close to her. Kilala curled up around her in comfort. The sounds of armor and yelling brought Kayli back to her senses. "I'm sorry Nelly." She quickly jumped out the window before the soldiers saw her. Kilala flew under her and caught her. A few feet away she saw Giatso fighting a dozen soldiers. Without needed to be told Kilala flew as fast as she could toward the battle. "Giatso!" Kayli swiftly jumped in amongst the soldiers blasting them with blasts of air. Kilala growled and slashed down all the soldiers in her path.

"Kayli why are you still here? You must leave!" Giatso ordered.

"W-what? I can't leave you here! You'll get killed! I won't let that happen!"

"Kayli, listen to me!" Giatso grabbed Kayli sternly by the soldiers. "You have to leave. You're the protector of the avatar. That should_always_ be your first priority before all else. If you die here who will help Aang on his quest? He needs you for more than just protection. You're his only family. He needs you're support as well."

"But Giatso…I don't want to lose you. I can't use my duty as an excuse to do such a dishonorable thing! I don't want to run and hide like a coward! I want to protect everyone I love, not just Aang!" Kayli shook her head stubbornly.

Giatso smiled down at her. "I thought you would feel that way, my young student. Kayli, you and Aang are more than just students to me. You are my family. You both have futures. That's why you can't afford to die in a place like this. You must carry out you're duty. I believe in you." He paused and hugged her tightly. "I'm sorry for this Kayli." In one swift motion Giatso pushed her pressure points, making her legs go numb. He then placed her on Kilala. "Kilala fly her far away from here. No matter what she says or what you see, get here to safety."

"Giatso no! What are you doing!"

Kilala nodded and flew off into the sky.

"Goodbye, my daughter." Giatso bowed before attacking a new group of soldiers.

"Giatso!" Kayli screamed as she saw him get burned and knocked into a building. "Kilala we have to go back! Please, we can't just leave him there! We can still save him! Kilala!" She cried tears falling down her face. But no matter how she cried Kilala flew on into the sky.

Kilala brushing her head against her face brought Kayli out of her memories. "I know Kilala. I don't blame you. You were just following Giatso's instructions. We probably would have suffered the same fate as the others if we had stayed. But still I can't help asking what more I could have done? Who I could've saved if I'd stayed…" She trailed off gently touching the spot where Nelly had died. _This is the place... this is where you died in my arms... where I let you die!_ She hit her fist against the ground as hard as she could. Three tears fell from her eyes onto the floor. _Why! Why couldn't protect you! Why did I have to run away like a coward! _She continued rhythmically hitting her fist against the floor paying no attention to the gash that was forming on her hand._ Why am I like this! I can never protect anyone!__No matter how hard I try I always fail someone! __Mom! Dad! The servants! The Air Benders! Nelly... I'm sorry... so sorry_ She slowly stopped hitting the ground. She wasn't sure why she started in the first place, all she knew was her friends and family were gone and nothing would ever change that. Kilala meowed sadly, transformed into her big form and curled around her just as she had the day it had all happened. Kayli smiled slightly and laid her head down on Kilala's warm fur before closing her eyes.

* * *

Zuko continued glaring at the soldiers before him knowing it wasn't doing anything but fuel his own anger. "My fleet is ready. Once I've left my men will take you back to your ship." Zhao announced with a smirk.

"Why? Are you afraid I'm going to try and stop you?" Zuko darkened his glare as he turned to Zhao.

"_You_stop_me_? I'm a commander of an entire fleet of ships and you're just a banished Prince." Zhao laughed.

"Don't underestimate me Zhao! I will capture the avatar before you!"

"If your father really wanted you back he'd have let you return by now avatar or no avatar. But in his eyes you are a frailer, nothing more than a disgrace."

"That's not true! Once I capture the avatar he will welcome me home with honor and restore my rightful place on the throne!" Zuko yelled more to reassure himself than anything else. _I know he will. My father still loves me. I wont let him down. I will capture the avatar no matter what or who gets in my way!_

"You've got the scar to prove it." Zhao's smirk widened knowing he'd struck a nerve.

"Maybe you'd like one to match! An Agni Kai at sunset!" Zuko yelled taking a step toward Zhao. _I'm going to wipe that smirk off his face! This time I'll prove that I'm worthy of my title! I won't let this bastard walk over me! I will prove my worth!_

"I accept. It's a shame your father wont be here to watch me humiliate you. I guess your uncle will do." Zhao chuckled as he walked out.

"Prince Zuko have you forgotten what happened the last time you faced a master?" Iroh asked worried.

"I will never forget." Zuko answered solemnly.

* * *

Kayli walked over to the windowsill and gazed out at the sunset. _I'm sorry I couldn't protect any of you... I know I can never erase or change the things I've done, but this time I'll make a difference so your sacrifices won't be in vain... I'll never forget you even if it hurts. I'll learn from my past and do my best to protect the people I care about! I won't let more people I love die! I'll be the best Mejia ever! _As if to test her new declaration a huge whirlwind suddenly broke out of one of the houses near by. _Aang!_ "Kilala!" Without hesitation Kayli jumped out the window. Kilala caught her and they quickly flew toward the whirlwind. She saw nearby desperately holding onto some rocks so they wouldn't get blown away. "What happened?" They both landed and Kayli held onto Kilala's middle to keep from being blown away.

"He found out Fire Benders killed Giatso." Sokka answered.

_No..._ Kayli looked over at Aang as he hovered off the ground.

* * *

Zuko stood across from Zhao in attack position. _I won't let him win! I'll defiantly wipe that smirk off his face!_ Without warning he sent three simultaneous blasts of fire at Zhao. Zhao dodged them all easily with very little movement. Seeing this Zuko sent a line of fire at him, but Zhao easily split it in half.

"Basics Zuko, break his brute!" Iroh advised from the sidelines.

_But how the hell am I suppose to do that when the basics aren't working! _Zhao smirked, and sent a fire blast. Zuko cut the blast in half, but it was harder than he thought it'd be. Zhao smirked seeing this and sent two more blasts at him. Zuko again cut them in half, but this time with even more difficulty. _Damn it! I have to stay focused!_ He tried to steady his already heavy breathing to prepare for the next blast. Zhao smirked as if he'd already won. He pretended to sent a blast of fire but at the last second sent a stream of fire instead. Caught off guard Zuko tried to block it, but was knocked over from the force. In an instant Zhao was before him sending a fire blast at his face! The flame came closer bring with it the memories of last time, his father...the flame…and the scream. His mind screamed and on pure reflex he quickly flipped to his feet. He completely dodged the flame. Instead of baring a look of defeat his face shown with bravery and determination to win. _I won't lose especially not him!_ With his confidence restored Zuko sent three larger fire blasts at Zhao. Zhao was caught completely off guard. The situation was now reversed and it was all he could do to block the blasts. Before Zhao knew what was happening he was on the floor and Zuko towered over him. _This is it the part where I prove I won by burning him _Zuko didn't know why, but he felt himself hesitating. It was as if he didn't want to burn him. _Why am I hesitating? I hate him! I shouldn't care about burning him!_

"Do it!" 

Zuko closed his eyes and shot out the blast, but not at Zhao's face. The blast landed beside his head without even scratching him. 

"That's it? Your father raised a coward!" Zhao sneered.

"Next time you get in my way I won't hold back." Zuko warned turning around and walking away. Before he could process what was happening he heard the sound of flames form behind him. He quickly turned around and saw Iroh knocking Zhao down. It didn't take Zuko long to figure out what had happened. Zhao had tried to shoot him in the back! _That bastard!_ In an instant Zuko ran forward to start the fight again.

"No Zuko, do not taint your victory." Iroh stopped him. "So this is how the great Commander Zhao acts in defeat? Disgraceful, even in exile my nephew is more honorable than you. Thanks for the teat it was delicious." With that Iroh and Zuko left the arena.

"Did you really mean that uncle?" Zuko asked quietly as the left.

"Of course you know Jing Sang tea is my favorite." Iroh replied smiling slyly.

At this reply Zuko couldn't help but let a small smile show.

"Her eyes like refined fire opals." Iroh teased with a sly grin.

"Shut up!" Zuko quickly stormed away to the ship. _Temporary insanity, that's all it was!_

* * *

Kayli watched as Katara tried to get to Aang, but kept getting blown back every time. _This isn't going to work, unless... _ "Kilala!" Kayli quickly climbed onto Kilala's back and they flew back into the air. "Alright Kilala you know what to do?" Kilala nodded her head in reply. "Now!" At that instant Kilala swung Kayli off sending her into the whirlwind. She reached toward Aang with all her might as the current brought her closer praying she wouldn't miss. _Got him!_ She grabbed onto one of Aang's hands before she was blown away. With all her strength she pulled him into a hug. "It's okay Aang, I'm here…I'm sorry…I should have told you about Giatso and the others. I just wanted to protect you, but…if I had you wouldn't have had to find out the way you did. I'm sorry. I know it hurts, I know the pain of losing those you love and care about…more than I've ever told you or anyone…" She paused remembering all the ones close to her who had died. "But they aren't really gone. They're in our hearts and they'll always be there to help us. No matter what, they'll always be a part of us." She hugged him as tight as she could.

"Aang!" Katara called from bellow. "I know what its like to lose someone. I felt the same way when I lost my mom." She paused holding back the tears from the memory. "Monk Giatso and the other Air Benders maybe gone, but you still have a family, Sokka, Kayli and I, we're your family."

_Katara... thank you. You're always here to help Aang when he needs you..._ Hearing both their words Aang slowly descended and Katara and Sokka immediately ran over. As soon as his feet touched the ground he fell into Katara's waiting arms. Sensing the threat was over Kilala transformed back into her small from and jumped into Kayli's lap.

"I'm sorry." Aang whispered tiredly.

"It's alright it's not your fault." Katara answered resting her head on his.

"You were right and if Fire Benders found this temple that means they found the other ones to. We really are the last Air Benders."

Not knowing what words they could possibly say both girls hugged Aang and Kilala crawled into his lap. _I know we can't be like this forever but... please don't let these kind moments end... even when everything else fades at least let us stay close like this... caring for each other _At this her mind unknowingly drifted to Prince Zuko. _I wonder if he has anyone like this to be there for him...?_

Soon the small group was moving on and getting ready to leave.

"Everything's ready to go." Kayli said walking up behind Aang and Katara. _So this is the statue Aang was talking about_ She starred up at the statue of Roku.

"How is Roku supposed to help me if I can't even talk to him?" Aang asked.

"Maybe you'll find a way." Katara encouraged him.

"Yeah, besides since when have we ever done anything the easy way." Kayli laughed.

"Good point." Aang laughed as well.

Shortly Kilala jumped onto Kayli's shoulder, meowed and gestured in the direction of the door. They all turned and saw a lemur holding a bunch of fruit. _That must be the lemur Aang mentioned_ After a moment of hesitation the lemur ran over and dropped the fruit in front of Sokka. He then retreated to the perch on Aang's head.

"Hey there little guy." Aang laughed. Within moments the group was finally the temple for good.

"You, me, Kayli, Kilala and Appa. We're all that's left of this place. Guys I want you to meet the newest member of our family," Aang announced with a grin. Kilala and the lemur chased each other playfully running in-between everyone's legs.

"What are you going to call him?" Katara asked.

"Momo." Aang replied as Momo stole Sokka's fruit.

"Konichiwa Momo." Kayli gently pet Momo on the head.

"Konichiwa?" Katara echoed confused.

"It means hello in a dead language my mom taught me."

"Really? She taught it to you?" Katara's eyes widened in interest.

"Yes, it's called Japanese, I'm fluent in it. I even taught some words to Aang." She smiled. _It took a lot of studying though. After mom died I had to study my master's scrolls in secret to learn the rest of the language_

"Really?"

"Yep, I named Momo because it means peach and Momo likes peaches." Aang answered laughing.

_I'm glad it's all over. At least Aang has Katara to make him feel better and help him with his problems_ She gazed back at the temple as they flew away. _At least this'll always be a place we can come back to and our memories will always be here. Why did I think of Zuko back then when we were all together? There's just something about him..._

* * *

Zuko stared at the ceiling of his room trying to think. _Where would the avatar be going? He has to master the four elements but where would he go to learn...?_ He tried remembering fights with the avatar to get clues, but soon found his thoughts on Kayli. _Why is did she help rescue the avatar? She's a fire bender, but she doesn't act like one. She helps the avatar and those peasants. She seems to actually be friends with them. She's a strong fighter and her eyes... why couldn't I stop staring; it felt like I was being pulled in... why am I even thinking about her! I need to figure out where the avatar is going next!_ He got up and sat down in front of the table of candles. He took a deep breath and began to meditate to get his thoughts off Kayli. But as he got more relaxed the easier his thoughts drifted back to her._Why the hell can't I get her out of my head!_ Iroh knocking on the door before entering broke his frustrating thoughts. "The only reason you should be interrupting me is if you have news about the avatar."

"There is news, but you may not like it. Don't get too upset." Iroh warned.

"Uncle, you taught me that keeping a level head is the sign of a great leader, now whatever you have to say I'm sure I can take it." He replied unmoving.

"Okay, we have no idea where he is." Iroh stated.

"What! Give me the map!" Zuko quickly grabbed the map from his uncle. His anger causing the candle flames to triple in size before returning to normal.

"You should really open a window in here. There have been multiple sightings of the avatar, but he is impossible to track." Iroh commented pulling out a small orange fan.

"How am I going to find him uncle? He's clearly a master of evasive maneuvering."

* * *

Kayli lazily stared up at the clouds. _This reminds me of when mom and I would lie on the masts and find shapes in the clouds. Oh! That one looks like a lion!_ She traced the lion shape with her finger. Kilala rolled off Kayli's forehead and onto her chest.

"Momo, marbles please." Aang asked. Not needing to be told twice Momo jumped down Aang's shirt and moved around a couple times before successfully emerging with the marble. "Katara check out this cool trick I learned." Aang immediately began spinning the marble in a rapid circle.

"That's great Aang." Katara answered not looking up from her sewing.

"But you didn't even look."

"That's great." Katara looked up briefly.

"But I'm not doing it now." Aang pouted.

"Don't worry about it, you can show her later." Kayli encouraged leaning on Appa's saddle. Kilala got onto her lap and went back to sleep.

"Stop bugging her air head you need to give girls space when they sew." Sokka butted in.

"What does me being a girl have to do with sowing?" Katara asked annoyed.

"Simple girls are better at fixing clothes and stuff and guys are better at hunting and fighting. It's just the natural order of things."

_Excuse me? _"So what does that make me? I'm the Mejia, I'm a girl and I can certainly fight well enough to kick your but." Kayli replied glaring.

"You're just an exception. You're not normal; you act and dress more like a guy anyway." Sokka countered.

Kayli and Katara exchanged annoyed glances. _I really hate it when guys get like this. Where do they get their egos from anyway? It's annoying _"All done with your pants and look what a great job I did." Katara casually threw the still torn pants at Sokka's head.

"That's what you get for being an idiot." Kayli laughed while Kilala meowed in agreement.

"Wait I was just kidding! I can't wear these, Katara please!" Sokka pleaded.

"Relax Sokka, where we're going you won't need any pants." Aang landed Appa by the ocean.

"We just stopped yesterday shouldn't we get a little more flying in?" Sokka asked.

"He's right, at this rate it'll take us until spring just to get to the North Pole." Katara agreed.

"But Appa's tired already aren't you boy?" Aang asked. "I said aren't you boy?" He nudged Appa when he didn't get the hint and Appa faked a yawn.

"Yeah that was real convincing still hard to argue with a ten ton magical monster"

To everyone's surprise a giant yellow fish suddenly leapt out of the water near them. "That's why we're here! Elephant Koi and I'm going to ride one. Katara you've got to watch me!" Aang exclaimed stripping down to just his undergarments and jumped head first into the water. "Cold!" In two seconds he jumped into the air to momentarily escape the freezing water.

"Wait for me!" Kayli called stripping down to her undershirt and shorts. She mentally braced herself and quickly jumped into the water. _Cold! He wasn't kidding its freezing_ She shivered for a second before disappearing under the water after Aang. Within moments a fish leapt in the air with Aang and Kayli holding onto opposite sides of the fin. "We haven't done this in years." She laughed.

"I know, isn't it fun?" Aang laughed.

"They're amazing!" Katara exclaimed watching from shore.

"Are you kidding? The fish is doing all the work." Sokka replied.

"No Appa don't eat that!" Katara exclaimed when she saw Appa trying to eat a tree out of the corner of her eye.

Aang's smile faded when he saw Katara running away from the shore. "Aww Man."

_I'm sorry Aang_ "Remember how hard this use to be? How many times did we fall?" Kayli laughed trying to cheer him up. "I bet I can hold on longer than you!"

"You're on!"

What the two siblings failed to notice was the fish behind them were suddenly being pulled under the water by something. "There's something in the water!" Sokka yelled as another fish went under. "Aang! Kayli! Come back!"

"What's wrong?" Katara asked hearing the commotion.

"Aang and Kayli are in trouble!" Sokka exclaimed as Kilala ran back and forth across the shore meowing.

_Why are they shouting? Something must be wrong_ "Aang I think we should go back." Before Aang could reply their fish was suddenly pulled under sending them flying. _What the hell!_ She quickly rose to the surface and let out a sigh of relief when Aang came up unharmed. Then for some reason Aang went completely rigged. _Eh?_ She tilted her head to the side and turned around only to come face to face with a giant fin. _Eeep!_ In half a second she was running across the water closely behind Aang. They ran for the shore without slowing down until they felt sand under their feet, but it was to late to stop. They both crashed into Sokka and hit a tree "That…was…close." She heaved.

"What was that?" Katara asked running over.

"I don't know, but whatever it was huge and powerful." Aang answered as both siblings pulled on their clothes.

"Well let's not stick around to find out." Sokka got up dusting himself off.

The next thing any of them knew a group of girls jumped down from the trees and they were all blindfolded and tied up.

"Or we could stay awhile."

_This isn't good; we need to figure out a way out of here_ Kayli tried to slowly burn through the bonds that held them to the pole.

"Who are you? What are you doing here?" demanded a voice.

"Answer carefully or you'll be thrown back in the water with the Unagi!" a female voice threatened.

"Show yourselves cowards!" Sokka exclaimed.

Kayli quickly felt the blindfold pulled off her face revealing a large group of girls surrounding them.

"Who are you? Where are the men who ambushed us!" Sokka demanded.

"There were no men _we_ ambushed you." The tallest girl replied stepping forward. _She must be the leader. She's the only one who stands out from the other girls. Her hair's a lighter shade of brown and her hair's short and not long. That old man must be the village leader_ Kayli observed scanning the crowd.

"There's no way a bunch of girls took us down." Sokka shook his head in disbelief completely missing Kayli and Katara's glares. _Is he trying to get us killed? Wrong thing to say especially when you're being interrogated _by_ a girl!_

"A bunch of girls huh? The Unagi's going to eat well tonight." The girl grabbed Sokka's shirt collar.

"Don't listen to him! My brothers just an idiot sometimes." Katara apologized.

"I'm sorry it's our fault we came here. We wanted to ride the Elephant Koi." Kayli gestured to Aang and herself.

"How do we know you're not Fire Nation spies! Kyoshi has stayed out of the war so far!" the old man exclaimed pointing at Kayli.

"This island is named for Kyoshi! I know Kyoshi!" Aang exclaimed.

"How could you possibly know her? Avatar Kyoshi died centuries ago." the old man laughed.

"I know her because I'm the Avatar and that's my sister the Mejia."

"That's impossible the last Avatar and Mejia were air benders who disappeared 100 years ago!" The girl exclaimed.

"That's us." Aang grinned.

"Throw the imposters and their friends to the Unagi!" the old man ordered. In an instant the girls took out their golden blade fans and moved toward them.

"Aang, Kayli do some air bending." Katara whispered.

Kayli nodded to Aang, they quickly cut the ropes and flew into the air. The villagers gasped as they landed back on he ground.

"It's true you are the Avatar and Mejia!" the man gasped in shock.

"No watch this." Aang pulled out his marble and redid his earlier trick. In reply all of the village girls cheered and screamed as loud as physically possible.

_Looks like Aang has a fan club_ Kayli laughed to herself as she untied her friends.

"I'm sorry about capturing you and your friends." The girl apologized.

"That's okay; it's understandable with all that's going on." Kayli replied smiling kindly.

"Thank you. I'm Suki; I'll show you where you can stay." Suki lead them toward a large hut in the middle of the town. "That's a boa staff right? You must know some good fighting styles. How about you train with us tomorrow?" She offered.

"That'd be great! I'd love to! Could you show me some of your techniques to?" Kayli asked with new excitement in her voice. Despite the fact she hated having to hurt people she always loved learning how to fight for some reason.

"Sure, we'll be in the big hut on the far side of this building. Come over when you're ready." Suki smiled hearing the obvious excitement and walked out.

Kayli turned to tell everyone goodnight, but found them all fast asleep. _I guess they were tired_ She laughed to herself. She placed Kilala down, walked over and leaned on the windowsill. _I wonder what Zuko's doing now? I hope he wasn't hurt when I made that avalanche. Why do I keep thinking about him? I wish I knew why he was after Aang..._

_Somehow he doesn't seem bad to me... His eyes didn't seem evil, just pained... maybe finding Aang is some kind of hope for him or something... I hope one day I'll get a chance to find out_ She laid her head in her hands and fell asleep on the sill with her thoughts still on Zuko.

* * *

Zuko stared at the ceiling of his room. He couldn't sleep, his thoughts kept drifting back to Kayli. _She's just a girl; I don't even care about her! But then why do I keep thinking about her? She seems... different. What was her name? Kayli..._ He closed his eyes and fell asleep with Kayli's image still in his mind. _Where am I?_ He looked around and found himself up to his knees in water. _What the hell!_ His gaze drifted farther ahead and he saw the avatar, the two water tribe peasants and the group of girls looking out at the ocean. They didn't even glance his way. It was if they couldn't see him. _Am I dreaming again?_ His eyes then caught Kayli with her back to the ocean. For a brief second he felt happy, but it faded when he saw a tear fall down her cheek. _Why is she crying? _Without meaning to he found himself subconsciously reaching out to comfort her. "Kayli…" He whispered barely loud enough for himself to hear. Despite that Kayli still heard it. Her eyes grew wide and she quickly turned around. He blinked surprised she had even heard him, but soon found himself lost once again in her eyes. Kayli stared back, her eyes dancing with happiness. The happiness soon disappeared however and was replaced with heart wrenching sadness. Kayli turned sadly to the avatar and told him something. Because of the distance Zuko couldn't quite catch it but read her last word; sorry. All Zuko could do was stare on in confusion. Then Kayli did something that took him completely by surprise. She turned away from her friends and ran toward him as fast as her feet could carry her. He searched her eyes for any signs of attack, but only found a smile and something he couldn't identify. Despite himself he found himself smiling in return as she ran into his arms and held him close. _What is she doing? I'm her enemy. I'm after the avatar...so why is she...?_ Despite his thoughts Zuko slowly returned her embrace. It somehow felt right; as if they were supposed to be like this. Both were so caught up in the moment they didn't notice the earth nation girls and shadow nation girl standing beside them with grins on their faces. Then slowly they all faded away into the sunrise. Meanwhile the avatar, the water tribe peasants, the water, air and light nation girls stood on the beach as if waiting for them to return. Then they too disappeared into the light.

Zuko slowly opened his eyes. _That dream again... _He paused and his eyes widened as the end of the dream came back to him._Why... why did she hug me...? I'm her enemy. She should hate me and I should hate her so... why did I hug her back? It actually felt good... _He shook his head _I can't let these dreams confuse me! She's my enemy and nothing else!_ He got dressed and went down for breakfast.

"Good morning." Iroh greeted as Zuko sat down beside him. Zuko only nodded in reply. "You're very quite this morning. Been thinking about the avatar? Or maybe Kayli?" He teased.

"Stop saying stupid things!" _Even if it is true there's no way I'm going to admit it!_

"Sir there was some interesting news when I went to the market. It seems the avatar is on Kyoshi Island." The soldier reported placing a fish on the table.

"What! Ready the rhinos! He's not getting away this time!" Zuko quickly rose to his feet and walked out.

"Are you going to finish that?" Iroh asked pointing at the fish.

"I was going to save it for later!" Zuko picked up the plate leaving his uncle to sulk.

* * *

_Why did I have another dream about Zuko? Are the dreams trying to tell me something...? But why is he always in them and why is it usually us together...? I don't think of him as a friend right...? How can I? But then why did I hug him and why... why did I feel so warm and safe in his arms?_ Kayli shook her head slightly _It's not possible. He's my enemy, but still...why do I worry and think about him so much...? _She walked into the dinning room hoping to get her thoughts off her dream. "Good morning." Kilala jumped out of her arms and ran under the table with Momo. She took a bite of one of the pastries and meowed with delight. _I guess they're good_ Kayli laughed to herself and joined Katara at the table.

"How'd you sleep last night? You seem to be having trouble sleeping lately." Katara asked.

"I'm fine thanks." Kayli assured taking a bite of pastry. _Mmm these are good_ She closed her eyes savoring the sweet taste.

"Katara you've got to try one of these." Aang offered her one of the pastries in his hand.

"Okay. Remember we can't stay to long it's risky for us." Katara reminded Aang as she took a bite.

"But did you see how happy I'm making this town? They're even cleaning up that statue in my honor!"

"Well it's nice to see you excited about being the avatar. I just hope it doesn't go to your head." Katara replied.

"You know me better than that. I'm just a simple monk." Aang assured walking over to the window. As soon as he was in view a group of fan girls began screaming his name.

_This is defiantly going to go to his head_ "How long do you think until he starts getting mobbed by rabid fan girls?" Kayli whispered to Katara with a laugh. She stopped when she saw the worried look on Katara's face. "Don't worry he'll be fine. He may be a bit annoying for as long as we're here, but things will go back to normal soon. You'll see. I'm going to go meet Suki, want to come?"

"No that's okay; I'm going to re-supply our food." Katara replied never taking her eyes off Aang.

"Okay." Kayli waved goodbye before walking out. As soon as Kayli walked through the door Kilala ran and jumped onto Suki's shoulder.

"I see you made it." Suki giggled petting Kilala as she got out of her fighting stance. "Are you ready to learn some techniques?"

"Yes!" Kayli exclaimed unable to contain her excitement.

"First you have to wear the proper outfit, here put this on." Suki instructed holding out one of their training outfits.

"Thank you very much!" Kayli bowed respectfully in gratitude. She went behind the screen and pulled the outfit on over her undershirt and shorts. "I'm ready."

"Alright then let's begin." Suki handed her two blade fans.

Soon Kayli was following the girl's routines as they practiced. _This isn't as intimidating as it looks. It helps that part of my training was in all kinds of observation. This is fun_Eventually Kayli found herself matching the moves the other girls were doing step for step. Kilala meowed her congratulations form her seat on the table. Their practice was soon interrupted by Sokka marching in trying to look macho. 

"Sorry to interrupt your dance lesson ladies I was just looking for a place to work out." Sokka stretched attempting to show off.

"Well you've come to the right place. Sorry about yesterday I didn't realize you were friends with the Avatar and Mejia," Suki apologized.

"That's okay, I mean normally I'd hold a grudge, but seeing as you're a bunch of girls I'll let it slide."

Kayli slapped her forehead. _When will he learn? __Should've stopped while he was ahead, this will not end well_

"I should hope so, a big strong man like you. We wouldn't stand a chance." Suki complemented with underlining sarcasm.

"Well don't feel bad after all I'm the best warrior in my village." Sokka boasted completely missing the hidden insult.

"Wow best warrior in your whole village? Then maybe you'd be kind enough to give us a demonstration?" Suki suggested smiling slyly.

"Um…"

"Come on girls wouldn't you like to see?" The girls all nodded sharing amused looks.

"Okay you stand here," Sokka instructed Suki. "This maybe difficult, but try and block me," He crouched into fighting position. Kayli immediately used her trained eyes to predict his muscle movements._He's gonna punch at her stomach_ Just as Kayli predicted Sokka tried to punch Suki, but was easily stopped by her hitting his shoulder with her fan.

"Good, but I was going easy on you." Sokka rubbed his shoulder.

"Of course."

"Let's see if you can block this." Sokka said. _He's going to try and kick her in the stomach this time_ Again just like Kayli predicted Sokka tried to kick Suki. Suki easily flipped him onto his back. She then took out her fan and started fanning herself in boredom.

"That does it!" Sokka yelled charging Suki. She grabbed his arm and swung him in a circle. To further disorientate him she turned and spun him in the opposite direction. In one swift motion she took the strap from his shirt and tied his hand to his leg. Sokka tried hopping forward but fell on his face immediately.

"Is there anything else you want to teach us?" Suki teased.

_Poor Sokka, that can't have helped his ego issues _Kayli quickly went and untied him. He muttered thanks before practically running out. "I'm sorry for the way he acted." She apologized.

"Its fine, this time I'd like to spar with you." Suki pulled out her fans and got into a defensive position.

"Okay." Kayli replied breaking into a smile. _Direct attacks won't work on Suki. I'll have to try something different_ Without any warning Kayli ran at Suki and aimed a side kick for Suki's torso. At the last second she dropped to her knee and did a spin kick instead. On reflex Suki avoided it by jumping over her._This will be harder than I thought_._Good, I love challenges_ Kayli grinned in anticipation as she fell into fighting stance.

* * *

Meanwhile Katara wandered the market looking for supplies. She rolled her eyes as she passed Aang showing off for his fan club. _Simple monk huh? Sure whatever he says_ She did her best to ignore them as she put food into her basket. She jumped slightly when she felt a tap on her shoulder. She couldn't help but smile when she saw it was Aang. _Finally he stopped showing off to those girls! Maybe I could get him to help me for a bit _"I'm glad you're here, could you carry this to the room? It's a little heavy."

"I can't right now, sorry."

"What do you mean you can't?" Katara asked more hurt than annoyed.

"I promised the girls I'd give them a ride on Appa, you could come with us if you want." Aang offered completely missing the hurt in her voice.

_So you have more time to show off for a bunch of girls than helping a friend?_ "Watching you show off for a bunch of girls doesn't sound like fun."

"Well neither does carrying _your_ basket." Aang argued.

"This isn't just my basket, these supplies are for our trip, don't forget we have to leave Kyoshi soon." She reminded him glaring.

"I don't want to leave Kyoshi soon, I can't put my finger on it, but there's something about this place I really like."

"What's taking you so long Aangy?" a girl asked stomping her foot.

"Aangy? Simple monk huh? I thought you promised me you wouldn't let this stuff go to your head." Katara asked hardening her glare.

"You know what I think? You just don't want to come because you're jealous." Aang concluded grinning.

"Jealous! Of what!" She exclaimed turning away and grabbing random food.

"Jealous that we're having so much fun without you."

"That's ridiculous!" _I am not jealous! Why would I be jealous of those fan girls! They don't even know him!_

"It is a little ridiculous, but I forgive you."

_Arg! Why do I even bother!_ The two glared at each other for a few more seconds before Katara huffed away carrying her basket. As soon as she was out of sight the fan girls grabbed Aang and dragged him off. Katara paused and glanced back _Aang..._ She sighed _Man this thing is heavy_

* * *

Kayli and Suki both tried to steady their heavy breathing. Neither was gaining any ground from the other. _Her technique relies on the opponent's strength. If I can trick her into attacking then maybe I can end this ...here goes_ Kayli once again pretended to punch forward and Suki again went to meet her blow. At the last second Kayli withdrew her punch leaving Suki open to attack. Realizing this Suki raised her fan and tried to strike Kayli. Kayli skillfully blocked Suki's arm and grabbed it at the same time. In an instant she kicked Suki's knee and knocked the fan from her hand. Before Suki could rise to her feet Kayli stood over her with the fan to her throat.

"Not bad." Suki smiled in defeat. Kayli smiled in return and helped her up. "You really are a good Mejia even for a Fire Bender."

"You know!" Kayli's eyes widened with shock and anxiety. _How'd she find out? Why is she smiling? Isn't she going to run me out like everyone else?_ So many questions ran through her mind that she didn't notice Suki until she waved her hand in her face.

"Don't worry I'm not going to attack you. You've had enough of that judging from your scars and burns. I noticed them when your kimono sleeves moved while we spared. I'm very observant, I also noticed you red hair, that's how I figured it out. Don't worry you're nice, we aren't going to run you out." Suki smiled reassuringly and the other girls nodded in agreement.

"Thank you! Thank you so much!" 

"Um…Suki." Sokka said uncertainly as he entered.

"Here for another dance lesson?" Suki taunted.

"No…well…what I mean is…you see." Sokka stuttered nervously.

"Spit it out, what do you want?"

"I would be honored if you would train me." Sokka replied getting on his knees.

"Even if I'm a girl?" Suki asked.

"I'm sorry about what I said I was…wrong. I'm sorry to you to Kayli you're a very skilled and kind person."

"Its okay Sokka, everyone has their moments." Kayli replied smiling.

"We rarely teach outsiders let alone boys." Suki continued.

"Please make an exception I won't let you down." Sokka pleaded.

_Wow... he's really improved. There may be hope for him yet_ Kayli smiled amused. Suki smiled as well and looked back at Sokka.

"Very well, but you'll have to follow our traditions."

"Of course." Sokka answered.

"And I mean all of them." Suki replied barely holding back a laugh.

"Do I have to wear this? It feels a little girly." Sokka complained once he had the uniform and makeup on. "And how come she doesn't have to wear makeup?" He pointed an accusing finger at Kayli.

"Because I don't like makeup, besides it's not that bad. Besides its a warrior's uniform you should feel honored. Some people never get a chance to wear these." Kayli answered. _I never got a chance to wear the Air Nation one... but at least I get to wear one now_ She smiled as Kilala and Momo ran around chasing each other.

"She's right. The red thread represents the brave blood that runs through our veins. The gold insignia the honor of the warrior's heart." Suki explained.

"Bravery and honor." Sokka echoed trying to make a manly pose.

"Hey Sokka, nice dress." Aang laughed walking by. Kayli hard to try very hard to conceal her laugh.

_I think I'll leave these two alone for awhile_ "I'm gonna go for a walk, see you guys later." She waved to them before leaving. She saw Aang heading toward their room. _He's probably going to talk to Katara. Good, maybe they can make up from their argument_ She smiled and headed for the woods outside of the town.

* * *

Katara tried calming herself by bending the water in a small bowl. _Why do I keep thinking about Aang...? I'm not really jealous of those girls...am I? But that would mean that I..._ The sound of footsteps brought her back to reality. She gazed up and saw Aang standing in the doorway.

"Katara, remember how the Unagi almost caught me the other day?" Aang asked grinning.

_How could I forget...? It almost gave me a heart attack... no! I can't let him know that!_ "Yeah." She kept her voice as calm as possible.

"Well I'm going to go ride it now. It's going to be really dangerous."

"Good."

"You aren't going to stop me?" Aang asked his grin fading.

"Nope have fun." She answered through gritted teeth.

"Great." Aang crossed his arms over his chest.

"I'm glad it's great." She argued back.

"Well I'm glad you're glad."

"Fine!" She yelled splashing the water on the ground.

"Fine!" Aang stormed out, but not before taking one long sad glance at Katara.

_Why... why am I acting like this? I don't want to fight with Aang... I really am jealous of those girls aren't I? I need to apologize to him. I have to make sure he's alright!_ She ran outside and ran for the lake as fast as her feet could carry her.

* * *

Kayli sang quietly to herself as she walked through the woods. 

"Beneath the veil of starry skies, as cold as winter's darkest night

It's there you sleep silently. You're all alone.

I sing the prayer's soft melody. Across the lonely silent fields.

I a little light began to shine. It shines on and on.

I watched you as you so peacefully dreamed. You laughed like a child happy and carefree.

It's so familiar and yet so far. That's the future's promise for you and me.

One day on a green and shiny morn'. One day we will finally make it through.

Cause in this sky so dark with winter we still have to believe that it's true.

Fields of hope." The last note seemed to echo through the trees as if they were sharing it amongst themselves. _These woods remind me of the forest back home. Aang, Gel, Lee, Kilala and I used to play in the woods all the time. We'd play the silliest games, but it was still fun._ Kilala meowed up at her and gently brushed against her leg. "What do you say Kilala up for a game?" Kayli smiled down at the tiny cat. Kilala meowed and nodded her head in reply. "Alright then, now the question is what game…? I know! We'll race down to the beach! Same rules as usual you can trip and slow down your opponent by any means as long as you don't hurt them. Ready?" She crouched down getting ready to take off. Kilala meowed and transformed into her big form. "Alright, on your mark…get set…go!" With that both of them took off into the woods leaving the village far behind.

* * *

Katara walked toward the beach calmly trying her best to hide the anxiety eating away at her. She sighed with relief when she saw Aang in one piece in the water. _He's okay!_ Her mind danced from happiness from this and the lack of fan girls present. This was going to be awkward enough without them watching!

"Katara! What are you doing here?" Aang asked surprised.

"I wanted to make sure you were alright." She answered keeping her eyes on the ground as much as possible.

"But back then you acted like you didn't care." Aang said confused.

"I know, I'm sorry I was jealous. I don't want to fight."

"Me to, I did let all that attention go to my head. I was being a jerk." Aang apologized.

"Well get out of the water before you catch a cold you big jerk!" Katara yelled laughing, happy the argument was finally over.

"On my way." Aang grinned and swam quickly toward the shore. Not noticing the giant fin that appeared behind him. The next thing either of them knew Aang was on the back of the Unagi staring up at its fierce green eyes.

_Aang!_ Katara watched in horror as the Unagi sprayed water at Aang. When the mist cleared Aang was still holding onto the Unagi, but only barely. Seeing the water had failed The Unagi tried to bite him. Aang jumped to the side and grabbed one of the creature's whiskers. When the Unagi pulled its head back Aang was left dangling in the air. Seeing this the Unagi began to thrash its head around violently. Aang tried desperately to hold on, but soon lost his grip and went flying. He landed in the water with a hugs splash and floated to the surface unconscious _Oh no! Aang!_ Katara felt her heart stop when she saw him land in the water. In a instant she ran out into the water to grab him before to Unagi could._Please don't be dead! Please don't be dead! _She chanted in her head as she swam to him. As soon as she reached him she pulled him into her arms and checked for a pulse. _He's alive! _Before she could react the Unagi sprang up before her ready to make the final blow. On instinct she quickly sent out a huge jet of water propelling them backwards, barely missing the Unagi's head. The force sent them flying against some rocks on the shore. The Unagi angrily sent out three blasts of water at random before disappearing under the water. _We're safe... __Zuko!_ She gasped when she saw his ship landing dangerously close to where they were. She quickly held Aang in her arms and pressed as far against the rocks a she could.

"I want the avatar alive." She heard Zuko order as the Fire Nation soldiers rode by on their rhinos.

Once they had past she gently laid Aang down on one of the rock. "Wake up Aang. I don't want to lose you." She pleaded. She moved her hand over his lunges to his mouth and used her bending to pull the water out. Aang coughed violently a few times before slowly opening his eyes.

"Katara…don't ride the Unagi…not fun." Aang said weakly. _I'm so glad you're okay! _She gave Aang a warm smile before capturing him in a hug.

* * *

Kayli scanned the forest as she ran waiting for Kilala to make her move. Before she could move Kilala sprang out from overhead. Kayli jumped out of the way and flipped backwards twice. "You'll have to try harder than that." Kilala answered by trying to pounce her. Kayli stepped back, but stopped suddenly when she felt her foot hit air. _Oh no..._ She glanced behind her and saw she was a the edge of a hill. Kilala realized this to late and soon they were both tumbling down the hill. Kayli landed on top of Kilala with a thud. Both quickly jumped up to make sure the other was okay. They stared at each other and burst out laughing. "Well that was a adventure. Come on let's head back…" She trailed off when she heard something approaching. _It sounds like a herd of animals or something_ Kayli and Kilala quickly hid behind the trees and peeked out slowly. Kayli's eyes widened when she saw the fire nation soldiers. _Zuko!_ She felt herself blush slightly remembering her dream. _I'm really glad he wasn't hurt in the avalanche _She felt a wave of relief and happiness wash over her. The feeling was soon replaced with sadness when reality sank in. _He must have found out we were here and come to capture Aang! Capturing Aang must be very important to him to follow us so much, but why? _She shook her head. _I can't think about this right now. I have to lead them away from the village so no one gets hurt. I can't let my feelings get in the way_ Kayli turned to Kilala and whispered her plan into her ear. Kilala nodded her understanding and flew away. _Alright, let's do this!_ "Hey boooys! Over here!" She waved at the soldiers and took off into the woods.

"After her!" Zuko yelled.

Kayli glanced over her shoulder as she ran. _Good they're right behind me_ She ran round the bend and pressed herself against the hill as much as possible. The soldiers ran into the clearing and looked around confused. "Kilala now!" Without any warning Kilala flew out of no where and jumped in amongst the soldiers. She slashed two soldiers and smashed the third against a tree. In that same instant Kayli jumped in amongst the soldiers as well. She swiftly hit two soldiers at the base of the neck, knocking them out instantly. Kayli saw something red out of the corner of her eye and quickly jumped away. A set of fire balls landed where she had once been. She turned and came face to face with three soldiers. Without warning the soldiers threw a barrage of fire at her. On reflex Kayli pulled out her boa staff and twisted it apart into two short swords. She glanced and saw Kilala fighting the small group of rhinos. _Guess I'm on my _own Without hesitation she ran through the fire blasts, dodging and knocking them away with the blades. As soon as she was in range she jumped in among them and slashed them with her blades. Soon they all fell to the ground unconscious. _They should be okay. I didn't aim for any vital spots. They'll wake up in a couple of hours and we'll be long gone_ The next thing Kayli knew one of her blades was pulled out of her hand and pressed to the back of her neck. In return she quickly turned and slammed her blade against her attacker. She found herself staring up into the golden eyes of Prince Zuko.

"This time you won't get away." Zuko smirked.

"We'll see about that won't we?" Before Zuko could respond Kayli slashed at his unprotected side. Zuko quickly blocked her and slashed for her shoulder. The two went back and forth like this exchanging and receiving blows, neither giving an inch. Zuko tried to bring his sword down on Kayli's head, but she blocked it with her sword. He put all his strength into the sword putting more pressure on her tired ankles. _He's very skilled. He must have been trained in swordsmanship as well. _ Kayli felt her legs wobble under the pressure about ready to give out. _I have to do something quick or I'm going to fall... That's it!_ Kayli sank to her knees pretending her legs had finally given out. Zuko smirked believing the duel was over and unconsciously took off some of the pressure. In the instant the pressure lessened Kayli sprang back to life and slashed the sword away from her. Before Zuko could regain his footing she smashed her shoulder into him causing him to fall. In that same instant she smashed her staff hilt into his hand knocking her sword free. Before Zuko could raise Kayli stood over him with her blade to his throat. She stared down into Zuko's amber eyes trying to read them. What she saw in them wasn't fear, but courage as he waited for her to end his life. _He isn't afraid even though I could easily kill him. I won't kill him. I don't even want to fight in this stupid war! Why...? Why did the fire nation even start it! If it weren't for them the others would still be alive..._ Her eyes traveled to his scar for a few seconds before returning her gaze to his eyes. _Why does he have that scar? The only way to get it would be from another fire bender... it must have been something horrible... _She closed her eyes and slowly removed the blade from Zuko's throat. _I can't hurt him. It won't change anything. It would only bring more pain to others. It would only disgrace my family's memories_

* * *

Zuko smirked as he felt Kayli collapse under his sword. His smirk was short lived and soon replaced with shock when Kayli jumped up and smacked his sword away. _Where did this strength come from? A couple of seconds ago she was ready to collapse!_ Zuko found he could only watch in shock as Kayli knocked him to the ground and got her sword back. He landed on his back and soon found a blade to his throat. He looked up into Kayli's flame colored eyes unafraid. Her eyes revealed immense anger, but was shortly replaced by sorrow. _What is she waiting for? She should kill me. I'm her enemy. Anyone in her position would. Why are her eyes sad...? _He saw Kayli's eyes travel to his scar. He looked away not wanted to see the pity that would follow. When he looked back he saw no pity in her eyes, but true sincerity. _Why is she looking at me like that? It's as if she actually feels the pain and is sorry it hurt me. That's not possible she must be toying with me_ Despite his logic Zuko still found himself unable to look away from Kayli's eyes until she closed them. Then Zuko slowly felt the blade withdraw from his throat. _Why is she sparing me? If she does I'll just attack her again. She must know that so why is she...?_ Before Zuko could ponder this any more one of the rhinos ran into her sending her flying. Zuko should have been grateful, but found himself wanting to lash the rhino for attacking Kayli like that. He didn't know why, but attacking her like that when she had just spared him seemed wrong. He ignored the feeling and walked over to the spot where Kayli had landed. Before he could step any closer Kilala broke away from her fight with the rhinos and jumped in front of Kayli. Kilala growled threateningly and bared her fangs warning him to stay away. Zuko ignored Kilala and glanced over the cat to examine Kayli. He sighed with relief when he saw she was still breathing. _Why am I relieved she's okay? Capturing the avatar would be much easier without her in the way_ Zuko blinked when he examined Kayli's swords. _What is this? The blades are on the wrong sides? What good is that in battle? The only way you'd be able to kill someone is if you flipped the sword over_ Zuko's eyes widened in surprise when the truth hit him. _The only reason to have blades like these would be if you wanted to avoid killing at all cost. Even if you were forced to use the swords, the worst damage they'd do would be to cut without drawing blood. It'd make the fight harder and you'd run a higher risk of injury yourself. Why would she do that...?_ He was really confused now. All the stories his father had told him said the Avatar and Mejia were merciless people who only acted in self interest. _My father is never wrong, but then why did Kayli spare me? Could the stories have been wrong...?__No, I don't have time for this! The Avatar could be escaping right now!_ "Leave the girl and follow me! We must capture the Avatar!" He ordered jumping onto his rhino. He cast a small worried glance at Kayli before continuing down the trail to the village.

* * *

Kayli groaned when she felt something nudging her. She slowly opened her eyes and saw Kilala. She smiled softly and slowly rose to her feet steadying herself on Kilala. She slowly trailed her fingers over her rib cage. It felt like it was on fire. She winced under the gentle pressure, but continued checking for broken bones. _It doesn't seem like anything's broken just very sore. Zuko's probably at the village by now!_ "Come on Kilala! We have to stop Zuko!" Ignoring the pain in her side Kayli jumped onto Kilala's back and they flew to the village. When they arrived back at the village she saw parts of it aflame._This is all my fault... just like the air temple..._ Her eyes changed from sadness to fierce determination. _No! I won't let this end like my home! I will protect people this time!_ Kayli began quickly scanning the people fighting for anyone in need of assistance. Her eyes quickly found Suki fighting a huge number of soldiers by herself. "Kilala!" Nodding her understanding Kilala flew to Suki and landed between her and the soldiers. Kilala roared ferociously and slashed them all away.

"Thought you could use some help." Kayli grinned down at Suki.

"About time, you're late!" Suki accused grinning.

"Better late than never though right?" Kayli jumped off Kilala. Both girls nodded to each other and ran to fight the oncoming soldiers. Kayli charged one of the soldiers still remaining on his rhino. As she charged the soldier threw his spear at her. She blocked his spear easily, jumped up and punching him in the face. Before the rhino could hurt her she flipped off and knocked it over with a blast of wind. Kayli was so preoccupied with the rhino that she didn't notice a soldier sneaking up behind her. She turned around when she saw his shadow towering over her. Before he could harm her Suki came out of no where and landed on him.

"Now we're even." Suki smiled before returning to battle.

"Right." Kayli smiled and returned to her fight. She quickly sent out flames from her feet and spun in a circle sending the surrounding soldiers flying. Kilala scratched away two soldiers and growled fiercely. Kayli glanced over and saw Suki running toward Zuko. At the last second Zuko turned his rhino so its tail slammed Suki into the ground. _No Suki!_ Kayli quickly set a fireball at the remaining soldier knocking him out. She ran past him, but two more soldiers appeared in front of her. Kilala smashed them against the wall, but Zuko had already sent a fireball at Suki. Sokka miraculously appeared out of no where and blocked the blast with his fan. Before Zuko could counter a Kyoshi warrior knocked him off his rhino.

"I guess training's over." Sokka said following Suki to the place Zuko landed. Zuko quickly sent fire out from his feet and spun around knocking away them away. Kayli quickly ran around the backside of the house so she could get behind Zuko without being seen.

* * *

"Nice try avatar, but these little girls can't save you" Zuko mocked. He heard something behind him and turned around barely missing Kayli's punch. _This girl again...__ doesn't she learn when to give up?__Her eyes have a lot of fire in them but... somehow it's almost like she doesn't want to fight... No! I won't fall for her tricks!_ Zuko ignored his thoughts and sent a blast of fire at her. Kayli blocked the blast and sent one back at him. He dodged and sent more blasts at her. Kayli dodged them all, but didn't send anything back this time. _There's something not right about the way she fights. It's strong but it's as if she doesn't want to hurt or fight. Can she really feel that way despite the war?_

* * *

Kayli stared at Zuko. _Why am I hesitating now? I had no problems fighting Zuko in the woods so why am I...?__ It just doesn't seem right somehow. All fighting does is hurt or kill people. Why does the idea of hurting Zuko bother me so much?_ She pushed the thoughts away and concentrated on the moment before her. _I can't think about that I have to protect the people I care about. Even if I don't want to I will fight Zuko if I have to_ She pulled out her boa staff and tried to hit one of the pressure points in Zuko's shoulder. Zuko blocked the staff and knocked it away from her. Out of the corner of her eye Kayli saw Kilala charging Zuko. "No Kilala! Stay down!" She yelled causing Kilala to stop, but whine in displeasure. _I don't want to hurt him badly if I can help it..._ She blocked Zuko's flaming fist by using her own.

"Kayli!" a voice called. She turned her head and saw Aang running toward them holding two fans. She looked back at Zuko in enough time to see his other fist heading straight for her stomach. She jumped away avoiding the punch. As soon as Kayli was out of the way Aang used the fans to send Zuko flying toward a house with enough force to send him through the wall. _Zuko!_ Without thinking Kayli held out her hands and used air currents to soften his impact with the wall. _Why... why did I...?_ She looked down at her hands in shock.

"Come on Kayli." Aang called from his glider bringing her back to her senses.

"Right." She jumped onto Kilala's back and followed. Both of them soon landed beside Katara.

"Look what I've brought to this place." Aang said sadly. _Aang it's not your fault. If it's anyone's it's mine. If I hadn't let Zuko get away this wouldn't be happening..._ Kayli held back the words she wanted to say to her brother. She didn't want to explain why she couldn't bring herself to hurt Zuko.

"It's not your fault." Katara reassured.

"Yes it is, you told me it was risky to stay in one place for to long, but I wouldn't listen."

"Let's leave, Zuko will follow us and leave Kyoshi alone. I know it feels wrong to run, but I think it's the only way." Katara answered.

"I'll go get Appa." Aang replied sadly.

Kayli gazed at the damaged village. She closed her eyes tightly remembering the attack on the Air Temple. _No! I won't let that happen again!_ She ran past Kilala and toward the soldiers.

"Kayli!" Katara called from behind.

* * *

Zuko groaned and slowly got out of the rubble. He steadied himself to make sure he was okay. _That boy will pay. What was that sudden gust of wind? It felt like it softened my crash slightly. Could Kayli have...? No she's a fire bender she can't use air bending_ He looked up at the village and was surprised to see Kayli charging the large group of soldiers. _What does she think she's doing? There's no way she can take all of them down!_ Kayli stopped once she close enough to the soldiers and held her hand in front of her. Fire surrounded her hand and she shot it at the ground creating a huge fire wall. She sent the wall at the soldiers in one swift motion before anyone could react. The soldiers were all knocked back, but the fire didn't burn any of the village. _How did she do something that powerful!_ His mouth was open slightly in surprise and awe. He'd never seen anything like that move. His gaze drifted from the soldiers to Kayli. Instead of a smirk she looked sad as if she regretted having to hurt them. She turned her gaze away from the men and returned his gaze. Her eyes seemed to plead him to stop and leave. _Why... why do her eyes always do that? They have so much concern in them, why for me...?_

* * *

Kayli turned her gaze to Zuko when she felt his eyes on her. _Please leave. I don't want to hurt you but if you stay I'll have to..._

"Kayli!" Katara called from Appa.

"Okay!" Kayli broke their gaze and jumped on Kilala. Kilala flew away from the village and up to Appa.

"Don't lose sight of them!" Zuko yelled regaining his composure.

"You did the right thing, Zuko would've destroyed the whole place if we stayed." Katara assured. Aang's eyes suddenly filled with determination and he jumped off Appa. 

"What are you doing!" Katara exclaimed as he disappeared under the water. _Aang..._ Kayli stared down at the water worried. Suddenly the Unagi came out of the water with Aang holding its two whiskers. The Unagi thrashed in protest, but Aang gained control by pulling back its whiskers. In response the Unagi sprayed a gentle rain over the village putting out the fire and soaking Zuko and his men. As soon as the fire was out Aang let go and jumped off. In an instant Appa caught him before he had a chance to fall.

"I know, I know that was stupid and dangerous." Aang said climbing back into the saddle.

"Yes it was." Katara answered quickly capturing Aang in a hug. In response Aang closed his eyes and sighed contentedly.

Kayli smiled at them. _I'm glad they made up. They really are good for each other. Why did I hold back when I fought Zuko? Why did I soften his impact? He's my enemy I shouldn't care what happens to him. There's just something about him... I feel a warmth in my heart whenever I see him. How can that be if we're enemies...? _ She glanced confused at the village as they disappeared.

* * *

_Damn it!_ Zuko cursed walking back onto his ship. "Follow his trail!" He stomped down the stairs to his room. _Why did I hold back when I fought Kayli? I never hold back! Who is she! Why does she stir up these confusion emotions I shouldn't have! Why do I even care! The avatar is more important! But somehow I feel drawn to her..._ He sighed in frustration. He tried to meditate to clear his thoughts, but they always returned to Kayli. _Those eyes why do they always suck me in? They're so warm and kind... __She is a strong, fighter as well. It doesn't matter. If she continues to get in my way I will defeat her. Why did she let me go if she knew I'd come after her again?_ He opened his map trying to figure out where the avatar might be heading next. Kayli and her confusing actions still lingering in the back of his mind.

* * *

That's it for chapter two. I hope you liked it. Review please and be sure to click the blue or purple button at the bottom of the screen


	3. Avatar Roku's Temple

Love's Dragon

**Love's Dragon**

**Ch 3 The Spirit World and Avatar Roku**

Heh sorry here's chapter three, I had a few last minute edits to do, but I went ahead and added the updated two chapters anyway. In case you're wondering where I've been I was overhauling the story so it's all worked out now so I can update faster . I've added a few cute or interesting scenes in the chapters, mostly 2 & 3. Enjoy and thanks you for the review.

* * *

Kayli stared up at the sky remembering her latest run in with Zuko. She'd flown back to the rig the earth bender's had been captured on to look for Katara's necklace. Her eyes widened when she saw Zuko standing on the rig next to Iroh. "Kilala fly down low behind them." She whispered. Kilala meowed and nodded in reply and silently flew under the railing. Kayli stood on her tip toes trying to look over the bottom railing. "Go a little higher." Kilala nodded and flew up until Kayli could see over the rail. _That's Katara's necklace! _Kayli gasped when she saw the ice colored necklace dangling from Zuko's hand. Iroh heard her small gasp and tilted his head toward her. As soon as Kayli saw Iroh look in her direction she ducked and pressed herself as much against the wall as possible.

"I'm going to look around. Let me know if you find anything." Zuko instructed.

"Okay." Iroh answered.

_He didn't tell Zuko I was here, why? Maybe he isn't going to do anything. Maybe I can ask him why Zuko is after Aang..._

"It's okay to come out. I won't tell my nephew you're here." Iroh assured Kayli as if hearing her thoughts.

_Should I? Somehow I feel like I can trust him_ "Okay Kilala." Kilala flew up and gently landed beside Iroh. _How am I going to ask? I can't just blurt it out it's kind of a personal question_

"I'm General Iroh, pleased to meet you." Iroh said politely.

"Nice to meet you to, I'm Kayli and this is Kilala." Kayli smiled bowing slightly before climbing off Kilala.

"I've seen you many times with the avatar and you're a fire bender. Why are you helping him?" Iroh asked genuinely curious about her.

_I don't know if I should tell him, but I feel like I can trust him, so it should be alright "_He's my brother, he's the only family I have left and he's gone through a lot because of me, so I want to protect him." Kayli replied pausing. "I know it may not be my place to ask, but why is Prince Zuko after Aang?" Iroh raised his eyebrows slightly in surprise. Clearly he hadn't expected her to be trying to understand Zuko. Before Iroh could answer Kayli blocked a fire blast aimed for his feet. She turned and once again stood before Zuko. _Guess I don't have much of a choice. It'd be best to hear it from him anyway "_Please tell me, why are you after Aang?" She stared into his eyes unmoving despite Zuko's hard glare.

"Why would _you_ care?!" Zuko yelled sending another fire blast at her. She blocked it with ease and sent a blast right past his ear as a warning that even though she didn't want to fight she would if she had to.

"Please tell me! I know it's not really my place but… you just don't seem evil to me!" Zuko was caught off guard for a moment, but he soon regained his composure and sent a blast of fire at her. "Kilala!" In one swift motion Kayli jumped onto Kilala as she flew by and over Zuko's head. _I didn't want it to turn out like this..._ "Come on Kilala let's go." Kayli sighed casting a sad glance back at the mysterious prince.

Kayli brought herself back to reality and rolled over scratching Kilala behind her ears. _Why do I want to get to know Zuko? I don't know why, but I want to understand his reasons and help him. I feel like it's something I have to do no matter what… He just doesn't seem evil... just misunderstood. Why do I feel so connected to him...? I can't feel this way. He's after Aang, but still I..._

"I wonder what it'd feel like to fall through the clouds." Katara mused breaking Kayli's thoughts.

"Why don't you try it?" Sokka suggested sarcastically.

"Ha-ha you're hilarious." Katara's voice dripped with equal sarcasm.

"I'll try it then." Without any hesitation Aang jumped off Appa. _I would be worried if I hadn't seen Aang grab his glider. Oh well,__that's Aang for you_ Kayli laughed while Katara and Sokka hurried to the edge of Appa's saddle. Within seconds of disappearing Aang gently glided back to his spot as if nothing happened.

"Turns out clouds are made of water." Aang laughed using air bending to dry himself off.

"Hey!" Kayli laughed getting rained on by water droplets.

"Opps sorry."

"That's okay, I can fix it easily." She smiled. She closed her eyes and concentrated on the heat around her. Within moments she was dry.

"That's a neat trick." Katara complemented.

"Thanks I guess it is." Kayli gasped when she saw a large burn spot in the middle of a forest. _It's like a big scar..._ Aang landed Appa and they all slowly got out to survey the damage._Who would do this? Fire benders..._ Kayli knelt down and touched the soil. She grimaced as images and emotions flooded into her. Her necklace glowed slightly though not as brightly as before. The images and emotions faded. She barely managed to keep herself from falling over as the pain ebbed away. _Why does this keep happening? I can see images of events. I feel the emotions of everything... I can't control it. How can this be...?_ She evened her breathing before anyone could notice the change. She walked over and placed a comforting hand on Aang's shoulder

"It's my fault, it's supposed to be my job to protect nature, but I don't know how to do my job."

"It's not your fault, Aang, you didn't know. There's nothing we can do now. You shouldn't beat yourself up." Kayli pulled Aang into a comforting hug. Kilala jumped onto his shoulder and rubbed against his cheek comfortingly.

"She's right Aang, that's why we're going to the North Pole to find you a water bending teacher." Katara agreed.

"Yeah to teach me water bending, but there's no one to teach me how to be the avatar. Monk Giatso said Avatar Roku would help me."

_Aang... what can I say to you... I wish I knew. How am I supposed to show everyone that not all fire benders are bad if they cause so much destruction...?_ Kayli's eyes drifted sadly over the once beautiful forest. She soon diverted her attention back to Aang as Katara joined in the hug.

* * *

"Uncle Iroh!" Zuko shouted storming through the woods looking for Iroh._Where is he?!__Where could he have gone?_ He let out a frustrated sigh. He was already in a bad mood and this wasn't helping. _What's with Kayli anyway?! First she says she doesn't want to fight and then she asks why I'm after the avatar! "You just don't seem evil to me!" _ Kayli's words lingered in the back of his mind. _She doesn't know what she's talking about...why does she even care?_ He stopped when he saw Iroh's clothes on a tree branch and his Iroh in the nearby hot spring. "Uncle get out! We're closing in on the avatar and I don't want to lose him!"

"Prince Zuko you should relax. Why don't you join me, it'll help get your thoughts off Kayli." Iroh teased.

"I am not thinking about her! Why would I care about her anyway she's my enemy!"

"You should try talking to her Prince Zuko, she's a nice girl." Iroh answered ignoring Zuko's outburst.

"I don't have time for this! Get out!" Iroh started to stand up and Zuko looked away. "On second thought meet me at the ship in thirty minutes or I'm leaving without you." He quickly walked away back toward his ship.

* * *

"Are you two ready to be cheered up now?" Katara asked.

"No." Aang answered for the both of them. Ignoring him Katara threw two acorns nailing both of them in the forehead. 

"Ouch what was that for?" Kayli rubbed the side of her head. Kilala pounced on the acorn and rolled it around, playing with it.

"Yeah how's that suppose to cheer us up?"

"Cheered me up." Sokka laughed until Katara hit him in the head with an acorn. "I deserved that."

"These acorns are everywhere and someday they'll grow into tall trees. The forest will grow back and the creatures that lived here will come back." Katara assured placing the acorn in Aang's hand.

Kayli smiled looking at Aang and Katara with a knowing look, knowing one day they'd be together. "She's right, fire isn't always bad. It can destroy but it can also bring life. By destroying the forest it gives it a time for rebirth and growth." Kayli placed her hands on the ground, pressed hard and removed some sand revealing a seedling. "See? Not everything is gone."

"Thank you." Aang smiled up at them. "You guys are right, it's kind of like that poem you taught me Kayli."

"Yeah I guess it is. It's a poem my mom taught me. It talks about love through the changing seasons." She explained to Katara and Sokka.

"Sounds pretty why don't you say it? It might help lift the mood." Katara suggested.

Kayli nodded braking into a broad grin. She spoke the poem, but it was almost like she was singing. "We go out and meet where the spring flower's sleep, leaving the message in the summer sandy beaches. The autumn rain and winter tears with undercrated love, I wish to be warm. Four season with your love, within a dream. Time still flows within my heart truthfully. Our days together are quickly becoming memories, with love and dreams becoming forgotten, whenever the day is, I wish to be warm. Four season with your love, within my heart. Four scene, four, four season, four scene, I'll be alright…four scene, four, four season, four scene, stay with me…" 

"That was beautiful." Katara applauded.

"Thank you." Kayli blushed from embarrassment, but it quickly disappeared when a elderly man walked up to them.

"I saw the flying bison, but I didn't believe it. But now that I see your tattoos…are you the avatar?" the old man asked.

"Yep that's me and this is my sister, Kayli, the Mejia." Aang replied smiling.

"Hi!" Kayli bowed respectfully.

"Please come with me, my village needs your help!" the man pleaded. They all nodded yes without any hesitation. The man smiled gratefully and led them to his village.

_This is awful_ Kayli observed the damaged buildings as they walked past. _How did all this happen? Who or what would cause this?_ She glanced back at the houses as they were led into a huge building.

"I have brought the Avatar and the Mejia." the man said introducing them to a finely robed man who was obviously the leader.

"I'm sorry, but I don't think you can help us." the leader replied unsure.

"He is our only hope! You see for the last few days at sunset a spirit monster comes and attacks our village. He is Hei-Bai the black and white spirit." 

"Do you know why the spirit keeps attacking you?" Sokka asked.

"No, but for the last three nights it has abducted one of our own. Once the winter solstice is here who knows what will happen." The people cringed throughout the room in fear.

"Winter solstice?" Sokka echoed confused.

"It lasts a few days or weeks. During the solstice the natural world and the spirit world grow closer and closer until the line between them disappears completely. I remember the monks telling me about it in my training." Kayli explained.

"Yes, which is why we need your help, after all the Avatar is the bridge between worlds." The man agreed.

"Aang are you sure about helping them?" Katara asked.

"I'm not sure what to do, but I still want to try. Maybe something will come to me." Aang answered.

"I'm sure it will and I'll be right beside you the whole time." Kayli reassured.

"Yeah I believe in you guys." Katara encouraged.

"Yeah… we're all going to get eaten by a spirit monster." Sokka replied with his usual pessimism.

"Don't jinx us before we even try!" Kayli exclaimed play punching him. "Well I guess it's time." She observing the sun was almost completely behind the mountains.

"Yeah." Aang walked out of the house.

"Don't worry we'll be fine. Besides we have Kilala." Kayli assured Katara before following Aang out the door. Kilala transformed into her big form and flew beside them.

"Good point." Aang laughed. "Hei-Bai come out! I want to help!!" 

"We can't just sit and cower while Aang and Kayli wait for some monster to show up!" Sokka grumbled from his spot inside the house.

"Don't worry if anyone can save us its them." A man answered confidently.

"They still shouldn't have to face this alone." Sokka grumbled.

"Please leave this village in peace." Aang said dramatically thrusting out his hand. He then spun his staff overhead and pounded it on the ground. "Guess that settles everything." Aang shrugged and walked back to the main house.

_That was too easy, there's no way its over_ Kayli shivered slightly unable to shake the uneasy feeling in the back of her mind. Suddenly Kilala turned around and began growling ferociously. "Hei-Bai…" Kayli turned and came face to face with humungous black and white spirit.

The spirit let out a huge roar and began to attack the village, teleporting himself from place to place. "Let's go Kilala!" Kayli swiftly jumped onto Kilala's back. "Hey Hei-Bai! Over Here! That's right this way!!" Kayli directed Hei-Bai's attention from destorying the houses to her. Kilala flew close to Hei-Bai avoiding its slashes while Aang tried to talk to it.

"Hei-Bai!" Aang yelled losing his patience. Hearing him Hei-Bai turned around sharply and slammed Aang with its arm sending him flying. _Aang!_ "Kilala!" Kilala nodded and flew as fast as she could to get to Aang. Kayli caught Aang's arm just in time and Kilala landed them gently on the ground.

"Aang! Kayli!" Sokka called running over to them. As he past he threw his boomerang at Hei-Bai.

"Sokka go back!" Aang exclaimed.

"No we'll fight it together!" Sokka answered stubbornly.

"We don't want to fight unless we have to." Kayli answered and Aang nodded his head in agreement. Before either of them could move Hei-Bai grabbed Sokka up and took off into the forest.

"Sokka!" Aang quickly jumped onto his gilder and took off after them.

"Kilala, quick after them! Don't worry Katara we'll save him!" Kayli called over her shoulder as they flew past the gate. Within moments Kilala caught up to Hei-Bai "Sokka grab my hand!" Kayli stretched her hand as close to Sokka's as she could. Before she could grab Sokka's hand Hei-Bai slammed her into a tree with his arm. _Aang… Sokka…_ Kayli struggled to move before she let the darkness take her.

Within a few moments Kayli slowly regained consciousness and found Kilala liking her. "It's alright Kilala, I'm fine. What about you are you hurt?" Kilala nodded her head side to side saying she was fine._That's fine but what about..._

"Kayli!" Aang called landing beside her.

"Aang! Are you alright? Where's Sokka?"

"I lost him, they both just disappeared…" Aang's eyes filled with unbearable sadness at the memory.

"Oh…" She paused letting Aang's words sink in. "Don't worry Aang we'll find a way to rescue Sokka and the other villagers. If we sit here feeling sorry for ourselves we'll never save them." She encouraged with a half smile. "Come on let's head back." _I don't really know how this will work out, but we have to find a way no matter what! We can't let these people down and Katara…_ Kayli looked up from the dirt path and saw Katara sitting tiredly in the door way. _She must have stayed out here all night _ "Katara I'm sorry, but we lost Sokka. But we won't give up we_will_find a way to save him!"

"I believe in you guys but where's Aang?" Katara asked trying her best to hide the pain and worry in her eyes.

_What's she talking about? Can't she see Aang?_ Kayli cast a sideways glance at her brother and her eyes widened._He's see through! He must be in the spirit world!_

"What's wrong?" Katara asked.

"N-nothing I'm going to go look for Aang and Sokka. You wait here in case they come back!" Kayli yelled quickly running back into the woods. "What's going on and how are you in the Spirit World?"

"I don't know but how can you see me when Katara can't?" Aang asked equally confused.

"I don't know…maybe it's because mom was a priestess. They were said to have the sight allowing them to see spirits and such. Somehow I can do it to…"

"Guess you're full of surprises. Hey! If you can see me I bet you could see Sokka and Hei-Bai! You could find them!" Aang exclaimed happily.

"Alright I'll try, wait for me in the village. Try to comfort Katara." Kayli instructed climbing onto Kilala.

"Why? She can't see me?"

"Just because she can't see you doesn't mean she can't feel you. Your presence may bring her comfort. Besides when two people really care about each other they don't need words to help each other." Kayli winked before flying off into the sky leaving a blushing Aang behind.

* * *

Aang walked back to the village and sat down next to Katara. "Don't worry Katara I'll figure something out, after all I'm the bridge between worlds." Katara smiled a tiny smile in return. _Kayli was right! Katara can feel me! _Aang jumped up and pumped his fists in the air, but stopped abruptly when he remembered what else Kayli had said. _I-it doesn't mean anything. I mean of course Katara and I care about each other we're friends. I don't think of her as anything more right…? _Aang's rambling thoughts were broken when Appa walked up and rubbed his head against Katara.

"Don't worry Appa. I'm sure they're on their way back. I'll bet they'll bring you some tasty moon peaches as a treat." Katara encouraged leading Appa into the village.

_What am I suppose to do... I can't just keep guessing or I'll end up hurting people..._ "What am I suppose to do?! Avatar Roku! How can I talk to you?!" As if to answer his question a dragon flew out of the forest and straight toward him. Aang quickly pulled out his glider to fly away, but fell to the ground as quickly s he pulled it out. _What...?_ He tried another air bending trick to reassure himself, but it only confirmed his worst fear. _I can't bend in the Spirit world!_ Before Aang could ponder anymore the dragon landed in front of him. Before he could run away the dragon extended one of its whiskers to Aang's forehead sending him an image of Roku riding the dragon. "You're avatar Roku's animal guide like Appa is to me and Kilala is to Kayli. Please I need to save my friend, but I don't know how. Is there some way I can talk to Roku?" In response the dragon lowered its neck. _Guess that means yes_ Without a second thought Aang slowly got on and the dragon took off.

* * *

Kayli scanned the tress carefully as they flew over. _I don't see Sokka..._ Kayli paused when she heard a group of people approaching. "Kilala land on that ridge." Shortly after they landed a small group of earth nation soldiers passed by. As carefully as she could she peered over the edge. She gasped when she saw Iroh in the middle of the group tied with chains. _I have to help him_ Right as Kayli was about to leap into action Aang flew by on the dragon. _What?! Aang!_ She glanced back at the soldiers when she heard a gasp. She saw Iroh staring at the spot Aang had flown by. _He saw Aang to, but how?_ Then her eyes linked with Iroh's noticed Iroh. She smiled reassuringly and made a quiet symbol with her hand. _Don't worry I'll get you out_

"Is there a problem?" The captain asked breaking their silent conversation.

"Actually yes, my shackles are too loose. My old joints are sore and the shackles jingle around and bump my wrists. It would help if you could tighten them." Iroh requested.

"Very well, Corporal tighten the prisoner's handcuffs." 

As soon as the soldier was close enough Iroh heated the shackles and forced the soldier's hand on it. The soldier screamed in agony and stumbled back. In that instant Iroh jumped down the nearby hill bracing his injuries as he fell. Before the captain could do anything Kayli knocked him down the hill. Before any of the soldiers could counter to jumped down the hill. She skillfully jumped from rock to rock to the bottom. She landed gracefully beside Iroh and gently helped him up. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine thank you." Iroh answered smiling despite their situation.

"Right then let's get you out of here." Kayli quickly and carefully burned the shackles off Iroh. Kilala's growl brought their attention to the soldiers surrounding them.

"Well looks like a spy has followed us. Go home little girl so you don't get hurt." The captain sneered.

Kayli and Iroh nodded to each other and both simultaneously sent streams of fire at the soldiers. While they were distracted they ran in among them. Kayli quickly punched the captain in the gut and knocked him away. She turned around in just enough time to see another soldier charging her. Before she could react Iroh used his chains to knock the soldier away. Kayli grinned her thanks and Iroh nodded in reply. She turned her attention back on the fight and jumped over the oncoming soldiers. While they stared up at her Kilala jumped in front of them and slashed them with her claws. Kayli landed in front of the captain and tried to punch him. 

"You'll need to do better than that to defeat me." The captain smirked. 

"As you wish." Kayli smirked and in one fluid motion she kneed him in the stomach, jumped back and kicked him into a rising soldier. "It's over." Kayli sighed with relief.

"Thank you for your help miss Kayli. You fight very well." Iroh smiled walking over.

Kayli smiled back, but it quickly disappeared when she caught a glimpse of something shiny behind Iroh. In a instant she realized what was coming. _Noooo! Iroh!! _"Get down!!" She ran forward to stop history from repeating as it did in her nightmares of Nelly. As soon as she moved the dagger was launched from the bushes. Followed by a stream of blood and a Kilala's roar of anguish.

* * *

Aang stared down at the ocean as the dragon flew closer to the crescent shaped island. His eyes traveled to a magnificently decorated temple on the tip of the island. _Wow what a cool island it's shaped just like a moon and the temple's really nice to. I wonder if Kayli's mother's temple was anything like this. I'll have to ask Kayli later. Wait he isn't stopping!_ Aang's eyes widened in terror when the dragon speed increased as they drew closer to the temple. He flinched expecting an impact with the wall, but to his surprise they passed right through it. The dragon flew through a multiple of floors and ceilings before stopping in a secret room. Aang carefully slid off the dragon and came face to face with a statue of Avatar Roku. "A statue? Is this supposed to help me talk to Roku?" In response the dragon again extended one of its whiskers to Aang's forehead. He saw the image of a comet trailing across the sky. The comet faded and he found himself in the room again and saw several days and nights pass by. Light from a red gem window shinned on different places on the statue as the days passed until it was on the statue's forehead. _This must mean sometime. Avatar Roku what are you trying to tell me?_ Aang observed the pictures of the moon on the wall carefully. _Each moon represents the days that passed until the light hit the statue. That must be when I can talk to Roku! But that's on the solstice….I can't stay here that long! I have to save Sokka! _"I understand! If I come here on the solstice I'll be able to talk to Roku, but I can't wait that long I have to save my friend now!" The dragon nodded in understanding and let Aang climb back on. In what seemed like meer seconds the dragon was flying through the burnt forest. _What's that? _ Aamg squinted as they approched a statue of some kind. _It's a bear statue. Hey that's me!! _He grinned when he saw himself sitting cross legged on the statue. He braced himself for impact as the dragon hit the statue disappearing. Aang felt like the wind was knocked out of him, but it soon passed and he found himself on the forest floor. "I'm back in my body!" He exclaimed jumping up happily. _But now I have to tell Katara I couldn't find Sokka…._ Aang gazed sadly at the forest before flying back toward the village.

"Aang!" Katara called running toward him as fast as her feet could carry her.

_Katara!_ He smiled happily at her, but it soon faded when he remembered Sokka.

"Where's Sokka?" Katara asked as if reading his thoughts.

"I don't know." Aang avoided her eyes not wanting to see the pain it caused her. Soon Aang felt warm arms encircle him.

"It's alright I know you tried your hardest to rescue Sokka. I know you and Kayli will find a way to rescue him." Katara soothed as if knowing how bad he felt.

"Thanks Katara." Aang slowly hugged her back and buried his head in her shoulder.

* * *

Kayli winced slightly from the pain and glanced at the crimson blood running down her arm. She sat up, gently pressed her hand on the cut and heated her hand to temporarily stop the bleeding. Kilala and Iroh quickly knelt beside her.

"Kayli are you alright?" Iroh asked concerned.

"I'm okay it's only a cut. I've had worse before." Kayli grinned taking her hand away. 

"I'm sorry to have gotten you involved in this."

"It's not your fault! I should have been able to fight better! I'm sorry!" Kayli apologized waving her arms frantically.

"Good thing we decided to see what was taking you so long to deliver the prisoner." A soldier sneered helping the captain up.

"So it would seem. These two are too dangerous to take to the capital. We should just deal with them here."

"Agreed." The soldier gestured and the 10 soldiers surrounded Iroh, Kayli and Kilala.

"This will be difficult, will you be alright Miss Kayli?" Iroh asked.

"I'll manage." Kayli grinned nodding to Kilala. Taking her signal Kilala jumped at the soldiers and slashed with her mighty paws. Iroh sent two simultaneous waves of fire at the other soldiers before they could recover. Kayli jumped in among a small group of soldiers and spun in a circle on her heels sending out streams of fire knocking them all over. She gracefully came to a stop and jumped to the left when her eyes caught movement. A bolder soon landed where she had once been and she found herself facing another flying right at her._They read my movements and expected me to jump away. They're good…_ Kayli raised her boa staff in a last attempt to block the bolder. Before it collided with her Zuko appeared out of nowhere and crushed it. Kayli blinked in surprise but quickly recovered and hit an oncoming soldier with her staff.

"Excellent form." Iroh complemented.

"You taught me well. Think you can handle yourself?" Zuko smirked at Kayli.

"Might be difficult if one more shows up." Kayli smirked playfully in return.

"Then that'll have to be the one I take down."

Kayli nodded giving Zuko her support and they simultaneously jumped away from each other and attacked the soldiers. Zuko sent out a fire blast knocking two soldiers back. Kilala roared and slashed a soldier aiming for Zuko's unprotected back. The captain threw a bolder at Iroh, but he caught it with his chains and threw it back at the captain. The captain destroyed the bolder with ease and smirked. The smirk quickly vanished when Kayli jumped out from the boulder's dust and slashed him with a fire whip. The captain winced in pain, but quickly recovered and tried to punch her in the gut. Kayli blocked his fist and elbowed his head with full force. He staggered back a few paces and glared at her murderously. Zuko and Kayli nodded to each other and sent one larger blast of fire at the captain. The captain barely blocked it and sent boulders at them. Kilala flew in front of them and slashed the boulders into pieces. The captain raised two columns of earth high above his head preparing to crush them with it. In an instant Iroh threw his chains around the captain's ankles and pulled him to the ground. Losing his control the boulders fell on top of the captain crushing him.

_We make a great team..._Kayli smiled to herself as Zuko checked on Iroh _I guess I should go _She carefully tiptoed to the woods when an arm grabbed her arm and forcibly turned her around. She looked up into the face of Prince Zuko. She flinched when her cut reopened and glanced at the blood flowing down her arm. Zuko followed her gaze and his eyes widened slightly when he saw the blood. 

"How…?" Zuko trailed off loosening his grip on her arm so it wouldn't hurt as much.

"When we were fighting the soldiers there was one we didn't see. He threw a dagger at me from behind. Kayli saw the glint and pushed me out of the way and received her injury. She saved my life, Zuko. You can't capture her! It's not honorable!" Iroh lectured.

Kayli stared into Zuko's eyes trying to read him. She found determination, confusion and torment. _This must be so hard on him. Right now I'm the best chance he has to get Aang and if he lets me go he may never get this chance again..._ "It's okay… I understand how hard this is on you, Prince Zuko, right now I'm your best chance at capturing Aang. It wouldn't be right to take it from you, but if you do capture me I will not betray Aang. No matter _what_you do to me." Kayli said gently but firmly. They continued to stare at each other trying to read the other. After a long period of silence Zuko finally dropped his gaze and let go of her arm.

"Go!" Zuko yelled.

"Thank you, Prince Zuko."

"Go! Before I change my mind! Don't think for a second I won't follow your tracks!" Zuko threatened turning around.

"I understand, thank you again Prince Zuko." Kayli slowly walked toward the woods. She paused and turned around to face Zuko again. "I don't know why you need to capture Aang so much, but I hope you find a way to gain what you want without capturing Aang. I'll be wishing for it with all my heart." She smiled kindly at Zuko. Zuko just stood there clearly shocked. Iroh smiled to himself as if he knew something neither of the teens did. "Oh! And I promise I'll walk back instead of flying since you let me go, but you have to promise me you won't hurt anyone in the village we stayed at." She walked back over to Zuko and looked him directly in the eyes. To Zuko's surprise she held up her hand and extended her pinky. "Promise?" 

"I promise." Zuko replied uncertainly and nodded. 

Hearing his words Kayli broke into a large grin and linked their pinkies. "Promise!" She grinned at him childishly unlinking their fingers. "I'll hold you to that." With that Kayli turned and ran into the forest. _I'm glad we were able to save Iroh and we didn't fight for once! __I just hope they make it back to Zuko's ship alright. Now I have to check on Aang!_ She ran toward the village as fast as her feet could carry her with Kilala by her side.

* * *

Zuko stared after Kayli even after she was out of sight. _Why did I let her go? This isn't like me... I feel odd around her like somehow we're connected. That cut on her arm... She saved uncle even though she doesn't know him and he's her enemy and got hurt in the process. Why would she do that? Why did she say those things when she left? She can't possibly mean them... _Despite his thoughts he found himself unable to think of Kayli as an enemy when he stared down at the hand she had held. _It's still warm…__Why is she so confusing? She does things no one would in her position would! She's the exact opposite of what my father told me the Mejia would be and my father is never wrong! So… why do I want to learn more about her? No! I only want to find out about the avatar!_ He assured himself as they walked onto his ship.

"You did the right thing." Iroh assured.

"I'm going to my room. Ready the rhinos! We're tracking Kayli as soon as its daylight!"

* * *

Kayli ran into the village and headed straight for the main building. "Aang!" She called as soon as she caught sight of him.

"Where were you?! We were worried sick! Are you okay?!" Katara gasped when she saw the cut on Kayli's arm.

"I'm fine I just had a bad run in with a tree. What are we going to do about Hei-Bai?"

"Don't worry I know what to do." Aang grinned.

"Good, I knew you'd figure it out." Katara and Kayli smiled. Before any of them could enjoy the moment Hei-Bai burst through the front gate. Aang. Kayli and Kilala instantly ran toward Hei-Bai. Aang jumped up, touched the spirit's forehead and saw an image of a panda.

"I see you're the spirit of the forest. You're upset because you're home was destroyed. When my sister and I saw the forest we felt the same, but our friend gave us hope it would grow back." Aang carefully placed the acorn in front of Hei-Bai and backed away. Hei-Bai looked uneasily at the acorn and then up at them.

"It's okay, go on." Kayli encouraged.

Hei-Bai slowly bent down picked up the acorn. It smiled to itself and turned back into a panda. _Its spirit has finally been appeased. I hope you can finally find the peace you're searching for _Kayli smiled at the panda as it walked out of the village. As soon as it left the village bamboo grew behind and the captured people came out. Kayli, Katara, Kilala and Aang captured Sokka in a giant group hug as soon as they saw him.

"What happened?" Sokka asked confused.

"You were in the spirit world for twenty-four hours. How are you feeling?" Katara asked.

"Like I seriously need to go to the bathroom!" Sokka answered running off.

"Thank you Avatar, Mejia, is there anything we can do for you in return?" the leader asked.

"You could give us some money and food!" Sokka answered instantly. 

"We don't need anything really!" Kayli elbowed Sokka in the stomach. 

"Yes we need stuff!"

"It would be an honor to help. Please rest and you can leave tomorrow."

"Thank you very much." Kayli answered bowing along with the others.

"Guys I found a way to talk to Roku. There's an island I need to get to so I can use a statue to talk to Roku on the solstice. There's a problem… the island is in the Fire Nation." Aang explained. Katara, Kayli Kilala and Sokka all flinched at the idea of going to the Fire Nation.

"Don't worry I'm sure it'll be fine. We'll just sneak in and if we get caught we'll just fight our way out like we always do. Besides we've done this a million times before. Remember the festival incidents with Kuzon?" Kayli asked Aang laughing.

"Good point, thanks Kayli." Aang laughed.

"In the meantime I think we should all get to sleep." Katara said ushering the boys in.

"Goodnight." Kayli smiled, but it slowly faded when her thoughts when to Zuko. _Why am I feeling this way? I always think about him and I have these dreams. I want to help him, but he's trying to catch Aang. It's just so confusing!_ She plopped down on Appa in exhaustion.

"You okay? You've been acting different lately." Katara asked concerned.

"I'm fine. It's just some strange dreams… sorry for worrying you."

"Kayli its okay to tell me what's wrong I won't get mad." Katara answered.

"You're not going to leave till I tell you are you?" Kayli asked.

"Nope." Katara grinned stubbornly.

"Alright I'll tell you." Kayli sighed, sat up and explained her dreams and her run ins with Zuko from the very beginning, though she felt it best to leave out the newest incident. "I'm not sure what the dreams mean or why I feel the way I do. I'm confused. I want to help Zuko even though we don't really know each other and he's my enemy…" She paused and looked Katara in the eye. "I'm sure he has good reasons why he's doing all this but… I don't want to hurt Aang. I want to help them both. I know it's not right but I can't think of him as evil. There's just something about him… something like… he's hiding a huge pain deep inside. I can't explain but I feel like I'm supposed to help him…." She paused letting the explanation sink in. "Aren't you going to yell at me?"

"No, I'm not mad at you. I'd kind of already guessed it was something like that. You haven't been sleeping well and you always act different when Zuko's around. I'm concerned that you might get hurt but… I won't stop you. I know you won't betray Aang when it comes down to it. I don't know why you want to help Zuko, but I'm sure you'll find a way. Who knows you may even be able to get him to stop chasing us." Katara beamed.

"Thanks Katara." Kayli smiled.

"No problem what are friends for?"

"You go on in I'm going to sleep out here."

"Okay goodnight." Katara waved walking inside.

"Night." Kayli waved back. _I'm lucky to have such great friends like Katara. I really am grateful. I wonder... does Zuko have anyone to be there for him besides his uncle...? I always see him alone. I bet if he had just one friend he wouldn't be so grouchy_ She laid down and stared up at the starry sky. Kilala meowed goodnight and curled up on Kayli's stomach. _I'd be Zuko's friend if he let me... _She slowly drifted off to sleep with thoughts of Zuko still lingering in the back of her mind.

Kayli slowly opened her eyes and found herself standing on a blue crystal staircase. She turned around quickly when her ears caught a faint sound. _I don't know why but... I feel like someone's calling me_ She began running up the staircase with all her might. She didn't know why but she felt if she didn't answer the person's call they'd disappear forever. Even if she didn't know who was calling the thought disturbed her greatly. Before she could run any further fire nation soldiers appeared in front of her out of nowhere. _What? Why are they here? Why now? _She stepped back and braced herself to face the soldiers. Before she could react two boulders flew past her and smashed half of the soldiers away. She turned quickly to see who'd come to her aid and came face to face with the two earth nation girls. Gel! Lee! What are you doing here?!" Before either girls could reply a huge stream of shadow energy flew past them and into the remaining soldiers. All three girls turned and saw the shadow nation girl smiling at them."Who are you? Why do you keep appearing in my dreams?" Kayli asked confused. In response the girls remained quiet and smiled sadly at her. Then the girls slowly began to disappear as if telling her it was not time for her to know. Kayli ran to catch them, but as soon as she did the staircase shattered into a million pieces of crystal glass. Before she knew what was happening she was falling into the darkness. _I can't let it end this way! Please come out!! _As if answering her silent plea fire wings gracefully spread themselves out from the wing tattoo on her back. _I did it! Usually I can't summon them at will. I better find a place to land soon. I don't know how long the wings will stay_ Soon her eyes landed on a nearby patch of land. As soon as her feet touched the ground the wings disappeared in a mist of small embers. She examined her surroundings carefully and found the land was actually a small room. Her eyes fell on a slightly opened door at the end of the room. _That's strange… there's a light coming from behind that door… _Against her better judgment she slowly walked toward the door. As soon as she opened the door a fire ball blasted the door off its hinges. Kayli's eyes widened and she found herself face to face with the fire lord._Guess I have no choice_ She ran at the fire lord and sent out a stream of fire. The fire lord easily blocked it. In that instant Kayli jumped into the air and raised her hands to send out the final blow. At that moment a thought struck her that she hadn't consciously thought of before. _This is Zuko's dad! If I kill him what'll that do to Zuko? _ In the instant of her confusion the fire lord sent a blade of fire at her heart. Kayli's eyes widened and she twisted in mid air mostly dodging the blade meant to end her life. She landed a few feet away. She inhaled deeply as the pain from the slash on her side hit her. She sunk to her knees as the blood poured onto the floor. _I-I shouldn't have hesitated. Defeating this man is the only way to save the world and Aang. I-I can't let it end like this…_ Suddenly she felt a new power flowing through her. _What is this energy? It feels warm and familiar…_ Kayli was gently lifted to her feet as if someone was helped her stand. She looked down when she felt warmth on her abdomen and saw arms around her waist holding her up. Her eyes widened and she turned around quickly, still in her rescuer's arms. Her shocked and slightly scared eyes met the calm and warm ones of Zuko. _Zuko?! Why is he saving me…? I'm his enemy and helping me means he'll have to fight his father! _She gazed up at him with growing confusion. 

"Don't give up." Zuko moved his hands to her shoulders steadying her.

"Thank you." Kayli smiled warmly at him and had to resist the strong urge to hug him in gratitude.

Zuko nodded back at her before turning his attention back to his father. Kayli followed his gaze and saw the fire lord preparing a blast bigger than any she'd ever seen. "We have to block it together if we want to stop it." Kayli stated forming fire in her hands. Zuko nodded and followed her lead. At that moment the fire lord launched his blast at them. Zuko and Kayli stood side to side, combined their fire and sent it hurling at the blast. When the two blasts met it sent out a blinding light that covered everything. Kayli and Zuko raised their arms to protect themselves. Kayli slowly brought down her arms and found herself back on the staircase. _What happened? How'd I get here? And what happened to Zuko? _She looked around worried and her eyes landed on Aang, Katara and Sokka further up the staircase. They smiled sadly at her before running away from her. "Wait!" she ran after then as fast as her wound would allow, but no matter how fast she ran she couldn't catch up to them. _Why are they leaving me?! Is it because of Zuko...? I don't want to be left alone again..._ She cringed remembering her childhood when she was locked in that pitch black room. _I... I don't want to be alone again!_ She sped up despite the pain that shot through her body. She ran after them for what seemed like hours and soon any movement was becoming difficult. She tripped over one of the steps and fell on her face. She slowly raised her head and Zuko's hand outstretched to help her up. She smiled relieved he was alright and took his hand. He gently helped her stand and she thought he smiled, but she couldn't be sure. She looked behind Zuko and saw Gel, Lee and the shadow nation girl. "Thank you all of you." In response the three girls smiled, grabbed her hands and began dragging her up the stairs. Kayli ran along, but glanced over her shoulder to make sure Zuko was still there. He was right behind her running with them._ I shouldn't be this happy he's coming with us. He's my enemy and he's after Aang. If I protect Aang I fight Zuko, but if I help Zuko Aang might get hurt. I won't hurt Aang, but I can't just abandon Zuko after he's helped me. There must be some way to help them both. I know there is. I just have to figure out what it is. In the meantime I won't give up on any of my friends! _Kayli brought herself back to reality and found they'd caught up to Aang and the others. The water nation, air nation and the light nation girls were running with them as well. _I'm not alone anymore_ Kayli smiled happily as everything slowly disappeared.

Kayli opened her eyes and stared up at the starry sky. _Another dream... They're getting more detailed, but why? What are they trying to tell me? Are they saying there is a way to help Zuko? Why did he help me? He saved me from his father… Why do I feel so connected to him_ She sat up and gently placed her hand on her abdomen where Zuko had touched her. _What was the look in his eyes when he helped me? There was something different about them… something warm…_ Kilala's meow brought her back to reality and she saw why Kilala was trying to get her attention. Aang was walking out of the house and quietly making his way over to them.

"Come on Appa let's go." Aang pulled at Appa's reigns, unaware of Kayli's presence. "It's too dangerous to take Katara, Sokka and Kayli!" he argued, but Appa still refused to move.

"Think he's trying to tell you something?" Kayli asked announcing her presence.

"Kayli what are you doing here?" Aang jumped surprised.

"Not the point, why are you trying to leave without us?" Kayli countered.

"I don't want you guys to get hurt, it's too dangerous!"

"But that's _why_ I'm here. I'm the Mejia. I'm suppose to protect you. That's why Giatso trained me. Why I had the rose marks put on me as a sign of my duty. You're my brother I can't just leave without knowing you're alright. I'm sure Katara and Sokka agree, right guys?"

"She's right Aang. We're your friends it's because it's dangerous that we want to help you. Because we care about you." Katara smiled warmly at Aang as she walked out from the shadows.

"Thanks." Aang blushed.

"Well what are we waiting for? The sun's not getting any higher." Kayli laughed sitting Kilala on her lap.

"Let's go!" They all cheered climbing onto Appa as he took off into the sky.

* * *

Zuko tracked Kayli's tracks through the woods with little to no effort._Kayli really did walk back just like she promised. I don't understand her! She's too confusing. She acts like the exact opposite of a normal person let alone the Mejia! Is that why I keep dreaming about her?_ He paused reflecting on his dream the previous night. _Why did I help her fight that man? _Zuko recalled the man's face had been two shadowed for him to see. _He must have been very strong to hurt her like that. _Zuko balled up his fist in anger remembering how injured Kayli had gotten._Why does that make me so mad. I want to rip the man apart for hurting her and it was only a dream. It's like my emotions took over last night and they acted on their own. I felt like I had to protect her. _Zuko shook his head._ The only reason I helped her was because she helped save uncle. Now we're even. I would never help her under normal circumstances, she's my enemy. I have to capture the Avatar and prove myself to my father! _ He crept to the side of a house on the outskirts of the village. The door opened and a man finely dressed walked out. _He must be the leader, perfect_ Zuko smirked and stepped out in front of the man. "Seen the avatar lately?" Before the man could run away Zuko shoved him onto the ground. For awhile the man stared up at Zuko feebly trying to gather his courage to answer.

"I will not ask you again. Where is the Avatar?!" Zuko demanded his patience growing thin. 

"The Avatar has not been here." The man answered firmly.

"Do not take me for a fool. I know the Avatar was here. I saw the Mejia last night! Now where are they heading?" Zuko glared at the man fighting the urge to threaten him. The promise he made with Kayli the night before rang in the back of his mind. He didn't know why, but he felt a need to keep his promise.

"I will not tell you."

"We'll see about that." Zuko smirked. He'd promised not to hurt the villagers he's never said he couldn't intimidate them into telling. After a few moments of Zuko's stare the man finally hung his head.

"They're heading for the crescent island in the fire nation with Roku's temple."

Zuko's eyes widened in surprise. _They're going to the fire nation?! That's either very brave or foolish. I don't know what they're planning, but I will capture them. My father will understand my coming into fire nation waters if I'm chasing the Avatar!_ Without a second thought he ran back to his ship as fast as he could.

Within moments Zuko's ship was sailing after the Avatar. _Why would they be heading into the fire nation? _ He paused remembered the fight form his dream. _Was it a sign of some kind? Will Kayli get hurt if she goes to the fire nation? Surely she's thought of this, but she's still going because of the Avatar… why does she show him such loyalty? _ He frowned with a hint of admiration and jealousy.

"Are you crazy?!" Iroh exclaimed breaking Zuko's thoughts. "Have you completely forgotten the fire lord banished you?! What if you're caught?!"

"I'm chasing the avatar, my father will understand." Zuko answered calmly.

"You give him too much credit. My brother is not the understanding type."

"I'm sorry uncle," Zuko whispered sincerely. "Full speed ahead!" He ordered catching sight of the Avatar's bison.

* * *

Kayli felt an uneasy feeling in the back of her mind. Following the feeling she looked behind her and saw Zuko's ship right behind them. She turned around when she heard all of her friends gasp. Her eyes widened when she saw the fire nation armada before them. Before any of them could recover the ships launched fireballs at them.

"Hold on!" Aang weaved Appa through the blasts. They all quickly covered their noses to block the awful stench left behind by the fireballs.

Kayli turned her head and saw one of the fire balls crash into Zuko's ship. _They don't even care if Zuko gets hit! How can they do that? He's the prince of their own nation! _Her eyes flared with anger and disgust before returning to their normal state. _It looks like only the engines were hit... hopefully no one was injured..._ Before she could ponder this thought any further Sokka was knocked off Appa as they dodged a fireball.

"Sokka!" Katara cried leaning over the saddle.

In an instant Kayli jumped off Appa after Sokka. She folded her arms to her sides and used the air currents to catch up to Sokka. "Hold on Sokka!" She stretched out her hand to him as they plummeted toward the ocean. The instant there hands locked Kilala flew under them and caught them just before the hit the ocean. "Hold on." Kayli instructed as they skimmed the water roughly before Kilala flew back up to Appa. Aang and Kayli weaved in between the blasts as much as they could without hitting the other. Suddenly a blast seemed to come out of nowhere giving them no time to avoid it. Aang quickly jumped off Appa and slashed the fireball with a slice of air. The boom knocked Aang flying back into his seat on Appa. _That was to close…_ Kayli sighed with relief as they flew over the sips and into the fire nation border. Kayli glanced over her shoulder at Zuko's ship still following after them. _Please don't get hurt..._ She shook her head. _Zuko's one of the most determined people I know I'm sure he'll be fine. I have to stay focused and protect Aang_ Kayli gazed ahead determinedly, but couldn't quite ignore the feeling of worry in the back of her mind.

* * *

Zuko watched as Kayli and the Avatar flew over the blockade to safety. He let out a breath he didn't even know he was holding. _Why am I relieved they're made it through …?_ He gazed at Kayli and Kilala until they were out of sight. _I'm not worried about her! I'm just glad the Avatar didn't get captured by Zhao! That's all!_

"We're on a collision course!" Iroh's yell brought Zuko back to reality. He gazed ahead as his ship headed straight for two fire nation ships.

"Keep going! We can make it!" Zuko ordered gripping the handle rails to hide his own fear. His tiny ship headed for the closing gap between the two ships. At the last second the navy ships cut their engines allowing him to pass by unharmed. Zuko looked up at the bow of the boat and saw Zhao smirking down at him. _Why would Zhao let me go? What is he planning? Whatever it is I won't lose! I will capture the Avatar!_ Zuko glared up at Zhao defiantly until they were safely out of sight.

* * *

Soon Appa landed on the small crescent island and collapsed in a exhausted heap. "Great flying buddy." Aang pet Appa's side gently.

"Yes good job, Kilala." Kayli rubbed her face against Kilala's forehead affectionately. Kilala purred in delight before turning back into her small form.

"Come on let's go." Sokka motioned toward the temple. Kilala jumped onto Kayli's shoulder as the crept into the temple. _So far so good_ Kayli crept quietly in front of everyone as they made their way through the chambers. Before they could go around the next corner they heard a noise from behind them. They all jumped and quickly whirled around coming face to face with a group of finely dressed old men.

"We are the fire sages, the protectors of the temple of the Avatar." One man explained stepping toward them.

"Great I'm the Avatar and this is my sister the Mejia." Aang grinned glad to have finally caught a break.

"We know." As soon as the words left his mouth the man sent a fire blast at them. Before it could hit any of them Kayli skillfully blocked it with her staff. "Go on!" 

"Are you sure Kayli?" Katara asked.

"Go, I'll be right behind you!" 

"Well I don't need to be told twice!" Sokka grabbed Katara and took off down the nearest corridor. Kilala transformed into her big form and stood beside Kayli growling ferociously. Before any of the sages could attack Kayli charged them and formed fire on her staff. In one swift motion she slung it at them creating a blade of fire knocking them all down. "Come on Kilala!" Before the sages could recover they both took off after the others.

"After them! If the Avatar contacts Roku there's no telling how powerful the boy will become!" Kayli caught the order as it echoed down the hall. _I Have to warn the others_ She was brought back to reality when her eyes caught a glimpse of orange darting down the nest corridor.

"Guys!" Kayli called.

"Kayli?" Aang popped back around the corner.

"I'm glad you guys are safe, but we need to hurry. The fire sages are looking for us." They all nodded their understanding and continued running down the hall.

"Do you even know where you're going?" Katara asked Aang as they ran.

"Nope." Aang answered rounding the corner. "Wrong way!" He reappeared followed by a fire sage. In the blink of an eye they all did a 180 and followed after Aang.

"Come back!" The sage ran after them. They ran down random corridors in an attempt to shake off their pursuer only to land themselves in a corner.

"Stay back!" Kayli ordered placing herself between the sage and the others. She raised her staff at the sage as Kilala growled a warning.

"I don't want to fight you! I am you friend!" The sage pleaded walking toward them.

"Fire benders aren't our friends!" Sokka yelled. "E-except Kayli!" Sokka corrected himself catching Kayli's hurt glance. Even though he corrected himself Kayli couldn't help the pain that stabbed at her heart.

"Please believe me." the sage implored kneeling before Aang. "My name is Shyu. I know why you are here. Yu need to contact Avatar Roku. I can take you there."

"How?" Aang asked.

Shyu stood and lifted a lantern on the wall revealing a small hole. "I get it, there are secret passages in here. Ones only a fire bender can use. This way the sages won't see us." Kayli announced excited by her discovery.

"Yes, I'm impressed you noticed. You are defiantly the Mejia." Shyu smiled covering the hole with his hand. He sent out a flame into the hole revealing a hidden door. "Quickly this way."

"I don't know…" Katara echoed unsure.

"_I_ think we can trust him." Kayli answered walking into the passage. Kilala meowed in agreement and followed closely behind her.

"She's right, not all fire benders are bad." Aang gave Sokka a look before following after his sister. Katara and Sokka sighed in defeat and followed their friends as Shyu closed the door behind them.

* * *

Zuko gripped the rails of the ship in frustration. "What is Zhao up to?" He asked more to himself than anything else.

"Zhao wants to follow you. You are both after the same prize, the avatar." Iroh answered.

_That bastard! He just wants to use me like some tool! Well if that's what he wants that's what I'll let him do_ Zuko smirked as a idea came to him. "Lower my boat out the damaged side of the ship."

"Sir?" The soldier echoed confused.

"Just do it!" Zuko's temper flared with his anxiety. _I don't have any time to lose if I want to beat Zhao to the Avatar_ Zuko's told himself this was the only reason he was so anxious, but some part of him knew his dream had made him concerned for Kayli's safety.

"Prince Zuko your boat is ready." The soldier informed.

"Excellent, if Zhao wants to follow our smoke trail then that's exactly what I'll let him do." He skillfully jumped into the lowering boat with no effort. "Zhao will follow the smoke trail while I use it as a cover."_This time I won't let anyone get in my way_

* * *

"Many generations of fire sages have eagerly guarded this temple. In the past the sages were loyal only to the Avatar. When Roku died the sages eagerly waited for the avatar to return, but he never came. When fire lord Sozen began the war my grandfather and the other sages were forced to follow him. I never wanted to serve the fire lord. When I heard you were coming I knew I'd have to betray the other sages." Shyu explained as they all walked down the tunnel.

"Thank you for helping us." Kayli bowed in respect and gratitude. Even Kilala seemed to do a small bow.

Shyu smiled gratefully at them before continuing up a spiral staircase and that led to a door like the one at the Southern Air Temple. "The only way to open this door is with a fully trained avatar or five simultaneous fire blasts."

"I have an idea!" Sokka exclaimed immediately beginning to fill five small skin casings with lamp oil without so much as an explanation. 

"Um Sokka, you want to fill the rest of us in on what you're planning?" Aang asked the question all three of them were silently thinking.

"Shyu will light these strings simultaneously once they are set in the door and Ta da! Fake fire bending!" 

"Wow for once you had a pretty good idea Sokka." Katara complemented.

"Thanks! Hey! What's that suppose to mean?!"

Ignoring Sokka they all quickly took cover behind the pillars while Shyu lit the bags. Kayli covered Kilala's sensitive cat ears with her hands until the bags exploded. As soon as the dust cleared Aang and Kayli rushed to the door only to find it still shut tight. 

"I don't get it. That looked as strong as any blast I've seen!" Sokka exclaimed exasperated.

_He has a point the blast looked strong. So why didn't it work? Wait! It _looked_strong, that's it! _Kayli turned to Katara and found a sly grin on her face as well. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Only if you're thinking what I'm thinking." Katara's grin widened.

"Would you both tell us what you're thinking!" Sokka interrupted.

"Sokka's plan didn't work, but it looks like it did." Katara explained.

"Huh?"

"We can all hide behind the pillars except Shyu. When the other sages come he can pretend Aang got in. Then the other sages will have to open the door to capture him. Then we grab them and Aang runs inside. Simple." Kayli grinned.

"I like it! Great idea guys!" Aang beamed. Kilala's ears twitched and she meowed to get her owners attention.

"What is it Kilala?" Kayli strained her ears to see what was upsetting Kilala and caught the sound of footsteps. "The sages are coming! Quick hide! Wait for Shyu's signal!"

Within moments the five sages ran into the room and over to Shyu. 

"Quick the avatar is inside!" Shyu exclaimed pointing to a shadow moving behind the doorway. The sages nodded to each other and sent out fire blasts opening the door revealing Momo crouching in the now open room.

"It's the avatar's lemur! It must have crawled through the vents!" Before the sages could recover from their surprise Shyu grabbed the leader in a choke hold. The others followed his signal and jumped at the sages. Kayli quickly ran at a sage, but at the last second jumped over him, grabbed him from behind and held him to the floor. _Well that was easier than expected_ Kayli grinned and looked up to check on the others. Katara and Sokka both held an sage in one way or another. Her grin widened and she chuckled when she saw Kilala pin the last sage to the wall.

"Aang now!" Kayli exclaimed signaled.

"Aang!" Katara called when nothing happened.

To answer them Zuko stepped out from behind the pillar holding Aang's arms behind his back. "The avatar is coming with me." He smirked triumphantly. Before the others could recover from their shock the sages took the opportunity to grab their individual captor. "Close the doors." Zuko ordered dragging Aang away. The sages nodded and chained Katara, Sokka and Shyu to a pillar despite their struggles._No! I won't let this happen!_ Before her captor could chain her to the pillar Kayli head butted him breaking free from his grip and flipped over him. Before she could move to help Aang the sages surrounded her. _This'll be interesting..._

In the same instant Aang broke free from Zuko's grip and kicked him down the stairs. He then ran to where Kayli and Kilala were fighting the sages as fast as he could. Kayli sent out a stream of fire blocking the fire blasts sending them back at the sages. "Go! We've got your back!" Kilala roared in agreement and slashed a sage away from Aang's path. Aang nodded and dived through a small opening in the door before it slammed shut. As soon as the doors closed a blue light shone from behind it.

_Good Aang made it to Roku. Now I have to make sure they don't get interrupted _"From this point on you aren't getting any further." Kayli smirked and slipped into a defensive stance. Two sages charged her as the others sent fire blasts at her. Before any of them could reach her Kayli held out her hands and spun in a circle sending out fire. She stopped and stumbled a step. _Okay maybe not the best idea, I'm a little dizzy now _Before she could recover one of the sages grabbed her from behind and threw her full force at a pillar. _I'm not going to be that easy! _She skillfully turned in mid air so her feet slammed into the pillar. As soon as the impact pressure left her body she launched herself at the sage and slammed him into the floor. Before she could relax she felt a presence behind her. She pivoted aiming a punch for her attacker's stomach. Her fist was easily blocked and she looked up at Zuko. Before she could react her jumped back and sent a blast at her. She jumped back and over the blast easily landing on her feet a few feet away. Their battle was suddenly interrupted when chains came out of nowhere and caught herself and Kilala. Kilala roared in outrage as they both struggled in vain to break the chains.

"Noble effort little minx, but not good enough," Zhao smirked walking up.

Kayli glared up at her captor, but the glare quickly vanished and her face went pale when she saw Zhao. _T-touji! It can't be! He's dead!_ Kayli's began visibly shaking as her body and mind remembered the hours of torture Touji had put her through for his twisted amusement.

"You're too late Zhao! The avatar's already inside and the doors are sealed!" Zuko's defiant voice brought her mind out of its blank state what seemed like hours later. Followed Zuko's voice and found him tide to a pillar next to herself. _When did I get tied up…? I didn't even notice… It's like I just shut down as soon as I saw that man's face…_ Kayli studied the man's face closer despite her fear. _He looks so much like Touji, but yet different. _Her eyes widened when the truth suddenly hit her. _Wait! It's been 100 years which means this man is Touji's descendant! Urg I'm so stupid! How did I not notice sooner?! If I hadn't been so blinded by my fear maybe I could have done something!_ She mental scolding herself for her getting so emotional.

"No matter sooner or later he has to come out. Isn't that right minx?" Zhao smirked holding Kayli's chin. She glared at Zhao with as much ice as she could muster. The last thing she was going to do was let him see she was scared. If she was going to face her past she was going to face it head on. Zhao smirked as he studied Kayli's face. "Zuko never mentioned the Mejia was this pretty. I might have to take you to the fire nation myself."

"Leave her alone Zhao!" Zuko struggled with his chains.

Zhao frowned and faced Zuko without letting go of Kayli's chin. "And what if I don't? Besides I'm sure you're father will understand when I explain to him how pathetic you are."

Zhao's words only fueled Kayli's growing anger. _He's just like Touji! Crushing others to make himself feel better! Completely ignoring the other person's feelings! Not allowing them to move forward and making their lives hell! _She had random flashbacks of her childhood from her beatings, to the dark room to many more until they poured over into raw anger and energy. Acting on impulse Kayli head butted Zhao as hard as she could. "Zuko's not pathetic! He constantly tries to prove himself to all of you! To make you see him for who he is, but none of you will!" She struggled furiously against her chains as Zhao stumbled backward. "You call him pathetic?! Than what does that make you! You're even worse! You flatten others and crush them to make yourself feel and look better! Zuko has more honor than you ever will!!" Her anger slowly ebbed away and everyone in the room stared at her in shock, but none more so than Zuko.

"You bitch! How dare you speak to me like that! What would a traitor to the fire nation know about honor?!" Zhao smacked her across the cheek cutting her face with his nails. Zhao smirked expecting her to start crying and begging for mercy, but she lifted her head and smiled at him. "I'm sorry my words upset you, but I will not take them back. Because I meant every single word!" Zhao's face turned murderous and he stuck her once more across her face.

"Leave her alone you bastard!" Katara yelled fighting her chains.

"Yeah come get a piece of us! That is unless you're afraid!" Sokka yelled. Zhao turned and began marching toward them with flaming fists.

Kayli tilted her head toward Zuko. "Zuko. I've got a plan, but it means we have to work together for the moment."

"What is it?" Zuko whispered back.

"If we both heat the chains they should melt off. Then we both charge Zhao while he's not expecting it and take down the other sages. Then we can all escape."

"Fine, but don't think I want hesitate to capture the Avatar once this is over."

"As long as you don't expect me to stop you." Kayli smirked at Zuko slightly.

"Agreed." Zuko smirked back. Without any further comment both of them melted their chains and charged their enemies. Zuko went for Zhao and Kayli for the sages. Zuko jumped into the air and kicked Zhao upside the head letting out all of his pent up anger in this kick. Zhao fell to the floor with a thud. Zuko turned his attention to Kayli and found her jumping and flipping amongst the sages. Kayli punches a sage in the gut and turned gracefully to avoid another sage. The sage flew past her and she elbowed him in the face. Kayli turned and found Zuko behind her fighting off two sages about to attack her. Kayli smiled and continued fighting. Before either knew it they were fighting the sages with their backs pressed against each other. They both blocked and sent out blows in perfect sink. It almost looked like they were dancing as they fought and soon the last sage fell to the floor unconscious. Both teens relaxed and were panting for breath.

"I guess we make a good time." Kayli smiled at Zuko.

"Very good, but not good enough!" Zhao appeared out of nowhere and sent flames at the two teens.

* * *

_Okay Roku I'm here, but what am I suppose to do now? _Aang looked up at the statue of Roku as a fog suddenly rolled in out of nowhere. The fog moved and Aang found himself before Avatar Roku himself. "It's good to see you Aang." Roku smiled down at the young air bender.

"It's good to see you to." Aang bowed respectfully.

"I have something important to tell you Aang."

"Is it about the comet I saw?" 

"Yes, One hundred years ago Fire Lord Sozen used that comet to begin the war. He and his fire bending army harnessed its incredible power and dealt a deadly first strike against the other nations." Roku explained.

"But what does that have to do with the war now?" Aang interrupted again.

"Sozen's comet will return by the end of the summer and Fire Lord Ozai will use its power to finish the war once and for all. If he succeeds even the Avatar won't be able to restore balance to the world. Aang you must defeat the Fire Lord before the comet arrives."

"But I haven't even begun water bending let alone earth and fire bending!" Aang's eyes widened and he felt his head spinning. _This is just too much! There's no way I can do this! Even if I am the Avatar, I'm still just a kid!_

"Mastering the elements takes years of discipline and practice, but if the world is to survive you must do it by summer's end." Roku's voice interrupted Aang's inner spazzing.

"But what if I can't master them in time?!" _What if I let Katara and everyone else down!_

"I know you can do it Aang. For you have done it before. The solstice is almost over. We must go our separate ways."

"Wait! What if I have more questions? How will I talk to you?!"

"I am a part of you. When you need me you will find a way." Roku encouraged smiling softly down at Aang. "A great danger waits outside. I can help you, but only if you are ready."

"I'm ready." Aang answered as his tattoos began glowing brightly.

* * *

Zuko and Kayli's eyes widened and they quickly jumped away from each other. Zuko looked up and saw Zhao turning his attention toward Kayli. Zhao sent flame after flame at her, but Kayli weaved through the blasts skillfully getting closer to Zhao to strike. Suddenly Zuko got a eerie feeling in the pit of his stomach. _What is this feeling? _Zuko's eyes widened when it suddenly hit him. _This is like my dream! Is Zhao the one who hurt Kayli?_ Zuko felt a wave of immense anger wash over him. He was brought back to reality when Kayli jumped over Zhao's head. Zhao smirked as if he's been wanting her to do this all along. _This is it! This is the moment in the dream when Kayli got hurt!_ His mind flashback to the image of Kayli crumbled on the floor pouring blood. _I won't let that happen!_ He ran forward in the same instant Zhao turned and sent out a stream of fire. Zuko launched himself at Kayli full force and grabbed him out of the air away from the blast. Zuko turned so he landed against the floor and held Kayli in his arms.

Kayli's eyes were huge as she processed what had just happened. She remembered that she was in Zuko's arms and quickly got up helping him. Zuko suddenly went ridged like he was in pain and gripped his leg. She followed his gaze and saw his leg was slightly burned from the fire whip. _He got hurt trying to save me… Why do I always get people hurt….? _

"How fitting a minx and a traitor, you two are perfect for each other." Zhao smirked preparing to launch a fire blast at them.

Before Zhao could do anything the doors opened and the sages sent flames at the figure that stood there. The fire spiraled into a sphere revealing Avatar Zuko standing in the doorway. The sages and Zhao gasped and stepped back in fear. Roku sent the flames back at his attackers burning Katara, Sokka, Shyu and Kilala's chains in the process. Roku then held his hands in the air summing the magma under the temple to the surface.

"Avatar Roku is going to destroy the temple! We must leave!" Shyu warned.

"We can't leave without Aang!" Katara and Kayli yelled, though Kayli had not moved from Zuko's side. Then the fog rolled in and disappeared leaving Aang in its place. His tattoo's stopped glowing and he fell to the ground. "Are you okay?" Katara asked hugging him.

Aang nodded in reply. "Where is Shyu?"

"We don't know he disappeared." Katara answered.

"Come on let's get out of here!" Sokka exclaimed. As if to answer his request Appa smashed through the wall to rescue them. Kayli grinned, but it faded when she realized Zuko would have trouble getting out. _I can't just leave him here. He helped me now it's my turn to help him_

"Kilala!" Kayli called. In a instant Kilala flew over and she climbed on. As soon as she was one she turned to Zuko and held out her hand. "Come on!" Zuko stared at her and stepped back. "Quit being stubborn! You might not get out in time in your condition." Kayli's voice tinged with worry. Realizing she was right Zuko took her hand and climbed onto Kilala. Kayli glanced at the others and saw them climbing onto Appa. Katara turned and looked her in the eye.

"Go I'll cover for you!" Katara called over the noise of the temple crashing.

_Thank you Katara_ Kayli nodded to her before Kilala flew out a hole in the roof.

Soon Kayli followed Zuko's directions and they landed gently on his ship. Zuko climbed off Kilala without so much as a thank you and limbed to a nearby crate. Kayli climbed off Kilala and walked over to where Zuko sat.

"What?" Zuko snapped looking up at her.

"Do you have a first aid kit here somewhere? Your wound will get infected if you leave it. I want to bandage you up, it's the least I can do for you saving me."

Zuko paused for a moment before gesturing to the room behind him.

"Thanks. Kilala can you keep Zuko company please?" Kayli asked walking into the room. "Let's see if I were a first aid kit where would I hide?" She began moving some of the things on the small shelves before finding a small white box. _Ah ha! Gotcha!_ She grinned triumphantly before heading back outside to Zuko. When she came out she found Kilala curled up next to Zuko keeping him warm. _Aw kawaii_ Kayli kneeled down next to Zuko and began gently examining the wound. "This might hurt a little." She warned dabbing the burn gently with aloe. Zuko flinched slightly, but said nothing. She glanced up at Zuko and saw him looking away for a moment. _I should be able to get away with using my healing winds. He got hurt because of me so I should heal him. I just have to make sure it's not obvious._ She gently held her hand over the wound and swayed the air currents around the wound healing it. _That should do it, though it'll still be sore so hopefully he'll just think the aloe was really good. He doesn't know I'm half air bender so he shouldn't make the connection_

"Why are you helping me?" Zuko asked bringing Kayli back to reality.

"You helped me this is the least I can do. There that should do it. It'll be better in no time." She beamed finishing the bandage.

* * *

Zuko looked down at his now bandaged leg and carefully stood on it. It didn't hurt at all! _Wow that aloe must work really well!_ Zuko saw Kayli stand up as well and smile at him. _Why is she helping me so much? She's on the Avatar's side so she's my enemy, but she always seems to help us both._ Zuko stared into her eyes trying to figure her out. _Why did Zhao scare her so much. She was shaking even before he struck her. _He glanced at the bruise forming on Kayli's right cheek. He unconsciously reached out and gently touched the bruise. Kayli's eyes widened and she blushed under his touch. Zuko's own eyes widened when he realized what he was doing. "Sorry." He quickly dropped his hand. 

"I-it's alright." Kayli stuttered clearly flustered. "I should go." She turned and climbed onto Kilala. "I hope you and your uncle get out of her alright." She glanced back at him before Kilala flew off into the sky.

Zuko watched as they flew away. _Why did I let her get away again…? Why did I touch her cheek like that? It's not like me… I just… I don't know. I always feel strange when I'm around her. Why did she say those things to Zhao? There's no way she could have meant them right…? I'm her enemy and a banished prince she couldn't think that way about me! Then what was that look in her eyes..._

* * *

Kayli fought to control the blush creeping onto her face. _W-why did Zuko touch my cheek? His touch was so soft and his eyes… they had a gentleness I've never seen in them before. It felt nice…._ She shook her head in confusion. _Why does this freak me out so much? I want to help Zuko and Aang, but Zuko makes me feel so strange. I wish I knew why…_ Kayli was brought back to reality when she caught up with Appa. "Are you all alright?" She asked climbing into the saddle. Kilala landed and transformed into her small form collapsing in a tired heap. "Good flying, my friend." Kayli placed Kilala in her lap and stroked her gently.

"We're all alright. We're glad you are as well." Katara answered smiling.

"Did you find Shyu?" Aang asked.

_Shyu? Was he not with them?_ Kayli cocked her head slightly in confusion.

"Katara said you'd left to search for him. So did you find him?" Sokka asked.

"Oh! Um…no I didn't, but I'm sure he's fine." Kayli assured. The boys seemed satisfied and began talking amongst themselves about things. "Thank you Katara." She whispered.

"You're welcome, just be careful." Katara warned.

"I will be." Kayli smiled and Katara smiled back. _I just hope Zuko and Iroh are alright_ Kayli glanced back at the shrinking fire nation border as they flew safely into the earth nation waters.

* * *

That's it for now, hope you liked it. I enjoyed writing it. I apologize for taking so long and I promise I'm not stopping the story. The next chapter's where we get to the original stuff so enjoy. Thank you for the nice reviews they cheered me up from the harsh flames. I don't mind criticism just don't yell at me or curse at me please. If there's something you don't like tell me and I will try to fix it or do better next time.


End file.
